She's all that
by AllyStar
Summary: Lily is unpopular, ugly, braces, fat, puffy hair kinda girl. It's unfair. Remus and Trace are her best friends, while Sirius has a plan to hurt her. Not that badly. Remus tries to stop it, as well as James, but they are both blackmailed.Chapter 13 up!
1. I'm gonna be alright

Hey guys check this story out! Lily vs James.. the same thing. Except James has always liked every girl, as they always surround him. Sirius is the same, except he ditches them anyways. James has always been a mix of Sirius and Remus: the nice side to show he cared about anything, and the charm for the girls. Lily is unpopular and ugly: braces, messy hair, no sense of style, glasses were very large, and she only had one friend: Trace. Lily was unfortunately overweight. But stuff changes, right?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I'm gonna be alright  
  
I used to say I couldn't do it but I did it  
  
After telling everybody that I wasn't with it  
  
Though it brings tears to my eyes, I can feel it  
  
And I know inside I'm a be alright  
  
J - Lo  
  
"Oi Sirius, chuck it over here would you?"  
  
James was lying on his bed, in his house dormitory.  
  
"Ok J," said Sirius. "Hey - I've got a good prank."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"But I need to find time for the victim. See this. Go out with a girl, pretend to like her then break up with her as if you think you're moving school and it'll be difficult. Then say in the end that it didn't happen for a reason, then say that you can't get back with her, as you will find it really difficult."  
  
"That's evil," James wiped off his sheepish grin.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'll make it less mean.  
  
"Would you want someone else do it to you?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes again. "I wouldn't care a damn. OK, here's the bargain. See what the girl is like. Dump her if you don't like her. Fini." He lay back on his bed. "Now the victim."  
  
James stood up. "Do it for all I care, just don't hurt whoever it would be."  
  
"Lil! Stop it!" said Remus, from downstairs.  
  
Remus was caught in the middle of a pillow fight downstairs.  
  
"Ok Remus, I'll stop," Lily put on her thick glasses again.  
  
"Perfect," said Sirius, so loudly James could hear him if he was downstairs.  
  
Remus has heard the whole conversation, thanks to his sensitive hearing. He knew they were going to hurt Lily, one of his best friends. He went upstairs to consult with Sirius.  
  
"I heard what you said, you b-"  
  
"Your hearing got into my conversation again?" said Sirius, sitting up. He didn't like this, so he showed a gesture to shoo Remus away.  
  
Remus frowned. "Don't do it,"  
  
"Stop me," said Sirius, putting his pajamas on. Remus frowned at James, who was doing nothing. "What? Do you expect me to help?" he said, with a yawn.  
  
"Yeah, what do you think?" Remus pulled James up. "I don't want Lil to suffer, and neither do you."  
  
James yawned. "Yeah, yeah can I sleep now?"  
  
"Look this way Remus," said Sirius. "If you try to stop me, I'll tell your secret crush on Avril."  
  
"You wouldn't bloody dare," Remus growled.  
  
"Oh yeah I would," said Sirius.  
  
"Go ahead then," said Remus.  
  
"Ok, see you I guess," He walked out the door.  
  
"Oh shit he is going to do it..wait Sirius!" He caught up with Sirius. "Ok, you can. Don't forget that my crush will be over by the time you're nearly finished with her, so I'll tell her myself."  
  
Sirius snapped into one of James' identical evil grins. "Deal,"  
  
"Just.please don't hurt her," said Remus, into his gray begging stage.  
  
After Sirius asked Lily Evans out the next day, she seemed to blush and said "ok". Sirius' plan started to boost.  
  
But then it came to a stop a week before they broke up.  
  
"Look Lil, I've got something to tell you,"  
  
After many nights under the stars and sitting by the lake, Lily seemed to adore Sirius. But the next few words, her feeling were shattered.  
  
"I think we should break up,"  
  
The haunting words had caught up with her. The world went into a blur, and her glasses steamed up. Remus just walked down the stairs, watched her piggy eyes water.  
  
"Remus.you knew, didn't you?"  
  
Remus nodded, bowing his head.  
  
"It's not his fault he didn't tell you," said Sirius, grabbing Lily's thick wrist. "I blackmailed him."  
  
Lily shook free. "Never speak to me again." She said, in a trembling voice.  
  
She went up to her dormitory, James watching her big footsteps.  
  
"I told you it was a bad idea, and you blackmailed me too," said James, in which Lily heard.  
  
Lily felt sad. She saw one of her best friends being blackmailed, and James too? Sirius was now officially a bastard. He had planned this.  
  
She knew when she got home she would tell her mum about this, with an extra plan. The plan which meant she would get her own back.  
  
"I know how you feel darling,"  
  
Mrs. Evans looked into the piggy eyes of her daughter.  
  
"Don't worry darling, I'll make sure you get your own back. As you are home and 16 now, you can have your welcome home present."  
  
A wizard suddenly appeared.  
  
"I am here for Miss Evans?"  
  
"Yes sir," said Lily, looking nervously at the man as he looked like a medi- wizard.  
  
"Don't worry, your eyesight will be back to normal, for life."  
  
Lily blinked. "Really? But that's expensive."  
  
The man laughed. "Yes, but then thing is your parents have done such a big favour for us. You see that treatments have been successful before, but the problem is that people won't ask for treatment. So, you will advertise it in Hogwarts, which is a big ordeal for us."  
  
Lily blinked. "You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Yes, plus we get some beauty specialists for the other stuff, and medicine for weight. As long as you tell people about it, it's ok. Tell them about our program, and it will be hard work for all of this, are you up to it?"  
  
She was up to anything. "Anything for my revenge, even if I feel like I want to die at any point."  
  
"You have courage. Your personality is amazing." Lily blushed behind her glasses. "The treatment only takes 2 minutes, and doesn't hurt. It's just a spell." 


	2. Adrienne

Come on reviews!!! Chapter two  
  
Adrienne  
  
Adrienne, I thought I know you  
  
Once again, you used me, used me  
  
Adrienne, I should have left you  
  
Long before you used me  
  
Used me up The Calling  
  
Within those two months of the summer holidays, Lily had worked her hardest to be thin, and she indeed the turned out to be as thin as the thinnest girl in the school. She no longer had piggy eyes, as the fat from her cheeks had gone. Her gorgeous green eyes were now revealed, thanks to the treatment. They only made her thinner, took her glasses off and calmed down her hair, but she looked and felt like a veela all the same. Her hair was now long and straight - but it still had its natural beautiful curls. Her hair seemed naturally curled like Fiancé from destiny's child, but it didn't puff up. It just seems to hang so beautifully.  
  
"You are finished," said the doctor.  
  
Lily saw her picture before the changes. For the first time in months, she had finally been allowed to look in a mirror. A big one too.  
  
This should get Sirius to ask if she was a new girl.  
  
She even amazed herself. She had spent hours running on a treadmill, and seems that all that work paid off. She had been given special shampoo, in which in time she'll buy from the shop in Hogsmeade. Her make up was natural, but she still would look fine if she didn't wear any at all. She had been to Diagon Alley already, but that was before she got the treatment.  
  
"Wow," she whispered. "Thanks a lot.I will definitely tell everyone!"  
  
"Or, you can model for us and you can get some clothes for free,"  
  
She spun around. "Can I?"  
  
"Yeah! You're the perfect type for a supermodel."  
  
She smiled so widely, that her braces had done a lot a work on her teeth. Her teeth were now a beautiful shade of white, and her braces never annoyed or clung onto her.  
  
"Thank god I'm a prefect this year," she said.  
  
"Hey, check out the chick," said Remus, nudging James.  
  
"Oh my god.that isn't."  
  
"What are you talking about? She looks new." Remus hung his mouth open as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Wow."  
  
James slapped Remus. "That's Lily!"  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
James nudged Remus. "I'm going to talk with her," he said.  
  
"Hey Jamie,"  
  
"Hey, you've never called me that before,"  
  
Lily smiled widely. Remus looked at her strangely. "Lil?"  
  
She chuckled. "Yeah?"  
  
Remus went pale. "Er h-hi I guess.I need to go and look for Peter." he rushed away, looking for a small 6th year.  
  
"What's with him?" said Lily, seeing James' sheepish grin.  
  
"Well, for as long as he's known you, you've never looked this good..kinda same with me. Look, coming to the prefects compartment?"  
  
"Yeah! Duh, I would."  
  
"Oh Lil," said James as he stood in front of Lily. "You'll attract loads of boys, you know that?"  
  
She giggled, which made James blush. "Yeah, pay back on Sirius."  
  
"Ahh good determination," said James and Lily giggled again.  
  
It seemed that no one wanted to come into their compartment. The other one was full, but there weren't any extra people.  
  
Except for one.  
  
"Oh, you're not supposed to be in here, are you?" asked Sirius, looking at Lily. He spoke his thoughts aloud. "Wow, you're way fine."  
  
"Thanks Sirius. Now bugger off." Said Lily, looking at his face that turned from a gape to confusion.  
  
"How - holy crap! Lil!" Sirius started to sweat. "What the hell."  
  
"And hello to you too," said Lily. "Now bugger off."  
  
Sirius left, with James laughing when he was out of earshot.  
  
"Brilliant.I really didn't like it when he thought of the plan, so I can say I told you so." Lily joined in with laughter.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
A small boy who was a new first year stood at the door.  
  
"Hi, my name is.Henry Creevey." said the boy quietly. "All the compartments are full, and I know these are only for prefects, but I have no where to go."  
  
"How long have you been searching?" said Lily, welcoming the boy by helping him with his trunk.  
  
"About half an hour," he said nervously.  
  
"I can tell you're nervous," said James. Henry nodded. "Ah, the wonderful days before this.can't do pranks now."  
  
Henry chuckled.  
  
"I was nervous too, especially when it came to the sorting," said James. "Never thought I was going to accepted, but look at me now: honeys around me all the time, four best friends (he winked over to Lily at this point, who blushed), good grades and I'm a prefect. Imagine, I could be the prankster that turns into Head Boy."  
  
"James, you know you might not make it that far," said Lily, who raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I know.Henry, why don't you sit down?"  
  
Henry sat down, feeling more confident, next to James.  
  
"See, he likes me better," joked James.  
  
"Ha, ha Potter," said Lily.  
  
"Ah.remember when you got onto to the sorting hat and Sirius heard it crack?"  
  
"Shut up Potter. The hat tried to wrestle you."  
  
"What?" said Henry, very curious.  
  
"Yeah, that was real funny. But I really heard it creak, really."  
  
Lily frowned at James. "Shut it Jamie," she said.  
  
"Jamie again? Tut tut."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I didn't think I'd be accepted, muggle born and everything."  
  
"I'm muggle born," said Henry.  
  
Lily leaned towards him. "Remember, think Gryffindor. Ok, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are ok.."  
  
"In other words Hufflepuff is for duffers and Ravenclaw's for a boffins." Said James.  
  
"Just not Slytherin, what ever you do," said Lily.  
  
"Every bad witch or wizard's been there," said James.  
  
"Even you-know-who?" said Henry.  
  
Lily waited for James to answer, but he went pale. "Yeah. Something wrong James?"  
  
"Henry! We've been looking for you!"  
  
A group of first years crowded outside.  
  
"You wanna go with them?" said Lily.  
  
"Sure, and I'll remember what you said," said Henry. "Thanks both of you."  
  
James said nothing and still stared at the floor. Lily shrugged as Henry gave her a look and mouthed 'bye'.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
James looked up. He sat up properly, ready to say a speech.  
  
"My mum.died this summer," he said. "Her name was Adrienne. She was killed by Voldemort."  
  
Lily looked shocked. "I'm - sorry."  
  
Lily had spent her summer suffering but showed her confidence in what she was doing. Her dream came true. His didn't. She felt bad.  
  
"Does - does the others know?"  
  
James shook his head. His eyes went slightly watery. Lily understood that he didn't want to cry, especially in front of her.  
  
"That's - that's why I kinda said you were one of my best friends," said James, in a weak voice.  
  
Lily smiled. "Thanks Jamie, if I can call you that," James chuckled. He seemed to have cleared his tears.  
  
"Look - there's something I've been wanting to ask you since the beginning of this week, and more importantly this morning. Er, well, I've been doing some thinking. You seemed so hurt by Sirius last term, I want to be part of the pay back.can I pretend to be your boyfriend?"  
  
Lily didn't grimace. "It would be my pleasure."  
  
"New prank while being a prefect.excellent," said James, splitting into his and Sirius' identical evil grin.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Please? 


	3. Complicated

New Chap!  
  
Complicated  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're  
  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this, you  
  
And you fall and you crawl  
  
And you break and you take  
  
What you get and you turn it into  
  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No, no, no  
  
Avril Lavigne  
  
"Ok, here's the plan: tell him we've been contacting each other over the summer, and you asked me out during then. I said yes, and you had no idea what was going on about stuff and me getting thin. So, you want to tell him. Got that?"  
  
"Yeah," said James.  
  
"Right, now let's give Remus a little secret and visit."  
  
"You want him to know?"  
  
"He'd want us to do it, trust me. Stay here, I'll get him."  
  
Within 5 minutes he was there.  
  
"Hey James. What's going on?"  
  
"Well, Jamie (James gave Lily a look and mouthed 'stop calling me that' but Lily ignored it) and I are pretending to be going out, as a revenge on Sirius. You understand, don't you?"  
  
Remus cracked into an evil grin. "Yeah, but why are you telling me this?"  
  
"As you are needed to find out what Sirius is thinking of it, and you are our secret keeper."  
  
"Wicked I'm a secret keeper," said Remus, grinning. "Excellent plan: I hated how he blackmailed me, plus he told her anyways, the evil git. She just giggled though, which was ok."  
  
"Wait til we get to school."  
  
"Anything off the trolley, dears?" said the trolley lady, who passed by.  
  
"Wow, prefects get a treat," said Remus. "You're kidding me, stuff from Hogsmeade.how come we don't get them?"  
  
"'Cause we're prefects."  
  
It was an excellent lunch. Unfortunately for Remus, he had to leave.  
  
"Aw lover duvers going to make out or something?" said Remus, with wit. "I'll tell the others, and it'll spread around the year."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows at James, in which he had to say, "That's what we get,"  
  
"I guess, it's worth it," said Lily, smiling. "Oh, wait until I'll get Sirius."  
  
Remus winked at them and then left.  
  
"Exploding snap?"  
  
In this, Arthur Weasley came into the compartment.  
  
"They kicked me out," he said.  
  
"Brilliant sensation, isn't it?" said James sarcastically. "Sit down already."  
  
"Glad I'm welcome," said Arthur. "Got a new scheme?"  
  
James shook his head, but then nodded. "Yeah, but I've got this cool one. Prepare for big attack on Snape." Arthur burst into laughter. "And Malfoy, if you wish."  
  
"Thank you so much, but please tell me what you're going to do,"  
  
"Right, you know that muggle ball coming up?" said James, his mouth spreading into a evil grin. "Well, tell them that geek clothes are the ones girls go for, and they will turn up as the laugh of the century."  
  
"And me as their designer," said lily. "I shall do all the sweet talk."  
  
"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Arthur looked confused, but he didn't gape at her looks. After all, his girlfriend just came through the door, who was Molly.  
  
"oh Arthur, they kicked you out, didn't they?" said Molly, giggling.  
  
"Yeah, we're the rejects," said James. Lily laughed to this.  
  
"Lil? Is that you?" said Molly, gaping at her. "Lily? Bloody hell what happened to you?" said  
  
Arthur, now scratching his head.  
  
"Er, well, it's thanks to Doctor Ashwin's beauty and fitness specialists, they're used me so I can advertise to people. They are cheap and very good, but it's a lot of work. But it was all worth it. Can you spread it around?"  
  
"Yeah, sure I will," said Molly, with a wink. "You three, you want to come into our prefect compartment?"  
  
"I'll stay," said Lily and James in unison. "Oh," said James.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you two later," Arthur said with a wink.  
  
"Oh Arthur, you can tell everyone we're going out," said James.  
  
Arthur smiled. "Ok, but why not keep it secretive?"  
  
"Er, just making you know, but you can tell people if you want," said Lily.  
  
"Potter and Evans? You're kidding me."  
  
Sirius was in the other compartment, in confusion.  
  
"It can't be."  
  
"The story is that they were secretly dating before Lily changed shape. James seemed to like her as she opened up to her, as in her personality. He liked her, and asked her out."  
  
"Wow, how amazing is James.well Prongs, you win this time," said Sirius, feeling down. "I fell for her when I saw her, and now I hurt her and..holy crap.I can't fall for her, what ever I should do."  
  
As they pulled up to the train station, the whole of the prefect department and some younger pupils knew that James and Lily was an item.  
  
"Oh man.many people have heard.damn them."  
  
Remus smirked at James and pointed a thumbs up when no one was looking. Remus went over to James.  
  
"It's working alright," said Remus.  
  
"Not until I see them kiss, I won't believe it," said Sirius, to a very quiet Peter. Remus' hearing heard this.  
  
"I just heard him, and you guys gotta kiss, other wise he won't believe you."  
  
Lily glanced at James.  
  
"Ok, go somewhere in front, arm in arm, you know," said Remus, quite awkwardly. "I'm sorry, but that's how it is."  
  
James pulled Lily somewhere in Sirius' view, pretending he couldn't see Sirius.  
  
"I'll just pretend I'm sweet talking to you, and I'll do this," he brushed her hair behind her delicate ears, in which she smiled. He softly kissed her, which lasted no more than 5 seconds. It seemed like a romantic kiss.  
  
"Wow, you are so beautiful," said James said to Lily, and made sure Sirius heard it. James wandered with Lily, arm around her shoulders. He pretended that he felt that Sirius wasn't there the whole time, and Lily did the same. Out of picture, Sirius was standing confused.  
  
"Bye I guess Prongs," he whispered, when Remus heard him nearby. He could tell that Sirius was hurt. Maybe confused. But this didn't feel right. Remus had to speak to James and Lily now.  
  
It was complicated. He heard the song complicated over and over in his head. 


	4. What I go to school for

What I go to school for  
  
That's what I go to school for  
  
Even though it is a real bore  
  
You can call me crazy  
  
I know that she craves me  
  
That's what I go to school for  
  
Even though it is a real bore  
  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
  
None like Miss Mackenzie  
  
That's what I go to school for  
  
That's what I go to school for Busted  
  
The evening seemed to be a blur for Sirius. He didn't even bother listening to the famous hat; neither did he seem to pay attention to James and Lily flirting.  
  
"Creevey, Henry."  
  
James turned his ears towards the hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.  
  
As Henry sat on the table shaking, Harry patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"See, told you," he said with a wink. After giving announcements, Dumbledore announced the food to be served.  
  
It was brilliant: a colour of food flushed across the tables. James caught Sirius eye and smiled. Sirius showed no expression and looked away.  
  
"James, there's something wrong with him," hissed Remus, next to James. Peter was at the other end of the table with Sirius.  
  
"What?" asked James.  
  
"You see, he whispered to himself when you went off.err something like 'well, goodbye James' - I think you went a bit far. Making his expectations come true isn't the best thing."  
  
"Then what do you think I should do? Tell him it was all a joke? He'd kill me."  
  
"He has a point Lupin," said Lily.  
  
"Oh what you can do, J, is that you prove your are his best friend, and you are his. Then he won't feel hurt."  
  
"But." said James.  
  
"There is no but."  
  
"But."  
  
"But the problem is that it won't teach him a lesson about Lily."  
  
"Exactly. There is a but."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Just talk to him after the feast. Look at him, not eating anything."  
  
Sirius wasn't moving, except he was playing with his food.  
  
"Sirius, didn't your mother tell you to not play with your food?" said James, joking around.  
  
Sirius finally ate, but with no expression. This was strange, James thought. He usually loves the food here.  
  
After the feast, James and Lily went to show the new Gryffindors their common room.  
  
"Perfect place to chill, don't you think?" asked James, in response he got some nods.  
  
"And upstairs there are two doors marked for girls and boys' dormitories." Said Lily, not bothering to say which was which. "Now, goodnight all."  
  
The young Gryffindors went up the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight to you too, Jamie," said Lily, who kissed him on the cheek while Sirius was watching, disgusted.  
  
"Night to you too," said James.  
  
Sirius approached James. "What the hell was that?" he asked.  
  
James smirked. "Err, my girlfriend duh," he said.  
  
"No, that's not what I mean." Sirius frowned.  
  
"Oh," said James. "Hey, we're still buds if you feel left out."  
  
"Well, you're not expressing it very well," said Sirius. "You have a heart. I don't. I don't get it."  
  
James' smile faded. "Oh, how you ditched her you mean?"  
  
"Yeah." Lily heard this from upstairs, and smiled.  
  
James smiled. "Hey, you'll get it some day, I did," said James. "Now, plans on the latest prank."  
  
"But we're prefects!"  
  
"Oh, we just tell people what to do, and they do it for us. I.e. Snape and Malfoy."  
  
Sirius split into one of James' identical grins.  
  
"You mean the muggle ball? Perfect."  
  
"What I go to school for, even though it's a real bore.what you looking at?"  
  
James smirked at Lily. "I don't remember 'what you looking at' being part of the lyrics."  
  
Lily grimaced. "Oh, Jamie being so smart? How would you know anyways? You listen to punk music to all I know."  
  
James rolled his eyes. "I just know, as it comes up on the radio loads. I hate it."  
  
"Catching tune, isn't it?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," said James, as he sat down on the sofa, brushing his wet hair.  
  
"Hey! Careful with that hair, I don't want me wet." Lily backed off, magically drying hers. It went straight, and then she flicked it over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, tough." James dried his hair in the same fashion then used gel to style it. "Do you think I should put spikes so it'll attract the ladies?"  
  
"It'll get McGonagall's attention alright," said Lily putting on some lipstick. " 'Potter, what do you think you've done to your hair?' Think about it. The girls will think you're a weirdo. Here, I'll fix it." She straightened out his hair, which made him look more attractive.  
  
"Wow Lil, you know how to fix a guy's hair," said James, looking himself in the mirror. "Hey look, a couple of chicks now."  
  
Emma and Alice just giggled, and blushed at their crush.  
  
"Thanks Lil," said James, and we winked. "See you at breakfast, or shall we walk down together?"  
  
"I think I shall come, Mr. Potter," said Lily, after putting her hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Don't put it into a ponytail!" said James, frantically. "Leave it down."  
  
Lily took her hair tie out and combed her hair with a wide toothcomb. "Happy?"  
  
"Yeah, boys would think you're a veela doing that," said James. Lily laughed, and took his arm as they walked to breakfast.  
  
Peter was upstairs, hearing the same music in his head of what he heard from Lily's voice this morning. He knew the song well.  
  
"None like Miss Treclawney, that's what I go to school for, that's what I go to school for."  
  
"What you say Peter?" muffled Sirius.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," stammered Peter.  
  
Remus had heard what he said. He started to laugh really loudly, that the people from the common room started to think there was a mad man.  
  
"Nice one Peter," said Remus. "Who next, McGonagall?" Sirius heard this and started to walk around with curiousity.  
  
"Shut it," he said, putting his small hands into a ball. "Please don't tell anyone."  
  
"Latest gossip: what next?" said Sirius, finally putting his hearing senses to use.  
  
"Wait til James knows." Remus whispered.  
  
Peter frowned. 


	5. When you say nothing at all

When you say nothing at all  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
-Ronan Keating  
  
People are staring at me. I'm popular. I have one popular guy for my 'boyfriend' let's say. I'm not recognized. I'm in at Hogwarts. I'm the new Lily Evans.  
  
"So Potter, who's this new screw up?"  
  
Ha ha Malfoy. You think Lil here's a screw up. Look at every guy standing around you. They are staring at her as if she was a veela. Look at Snape. Look at his mouth. Look at you, red and trying to cover it up.  
  
"Snape, you do know that you have a white dash across your chin, don't you?"  
  
Sirius had cleverly done this under James' invisibility cloak.  
  
"What?" said Snape not paying attention, still staring at Lily like all the Slytherins were. Lily laughed slightly.  
  
"Well, this is my new girlfriend, Lily Evans, don't you know her? Oh let me guess, you'd think it was a new girl, and you could have her as your girlfriend instead. Nice try Malfoy, but I win this time."  
  
Malfoy went pink.  
  
"And you know what Lily? I won't turn up in that old fashion, oh no. There's this new muggle fashion." James went away with Lily, making sure all the Slytherins were listening into his conversation. "And you get to wear these lime green trousers, fake glasses, and you have bow ties and stuff.that's the fashion in now with muggles. If you don't turn up in it, you'd look like one heck of an idiot." Luckily on the Slytherins heard this, and no one else. They all seemed to believe it.  
  
"Sweetness," whispered James to Lily, who winked.  
  
It seemed a week or so until the muggle ball. There were no partners in this, but just a normal muggle disco.  
  
"Right, does this look okay?"  
  
James had pushed on a pair of skater jeans, in which he had a white t shirt on.  
  
Sirius blinked. "Yeah, apparently the guys like the 'punk' style. Even the girls wear jeans like that."  
  
Except the girls weren't in this case.  
  
As James waited downstairs, Lily was tying half her hair back so the rest would hang down normally. Her hair tie had a lily flower. She did a couple of braids on each side, in which they were tied up with the rest at the top. Her hair was a natural red colour: it went so well with her curls. She had put on red lipstick and some lilac/silver eye shadow on. Her top was a gypsy top: it was white with a sleeve that looked like a wing, as it was hanging outwards, with a lovely lilac colour. She wore a beautiful jean skirt: it was quite long, and it went well with her thin, shaved legs. It had trimmings at the bottom with a belt at the top, with bits coming of that belt for an effect. Some beads were sown on at the bottom, so it made a colourful wave. She came downstairs in her sandals, which had a cork sole. She wore a bright smile on her face, as her beauty blinded James.  
  
Wow, she's gorgeous.  
  
He smiled a lot.  
  
"Nice comment, when you say nothing all I guess," said Lily. She took James' hand, as they walked down and laughed at the Slytherins when they got there.  
  
All the Slytherins had taken the geek look: Malfoy looking the worst. The Ravenclaws were all in casual jeans, with the Hufflepuffs looking like they came from a rock concert, which was exceptional. The Gryffindors had turned out in the coolest clothes though: many skater jeans were around with the boys, and Arthur Weasley had a baseball cap. Some of the girls wore skirts like Lily did but they were much plainer: Lily seemed to be the best-dressed one there. The Slytherins looked at Lily and James in disgust: they set them up.  
  
"Hey guys,"  
  
It was Trace. She was Lily's best friend too, but she never seemed to be hanging around Lily that much. She knew about her plan on fooling Sirius.  
  
Trace was wearing a glittery top, which matched her make up and worn out jeans.  
  
A DJ suddenly came on stage, making an announcement once everyone was there.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a karaoke going if anyone wants to put any muggle requests. Live bands, which are muggle, will be here tonight and any requests can go in the other box. First up, this is The Calling."  
  
"Hey guys," said a man, who approached the microphone. "We're the calling, and we're going to be here most of tonight, as you guys want us don't you?" the whole audience shouted 'yes' in which the man smiled. "This is for you guys, and it's called 'Where ever you will go' - it's pretty famous."  
  
The band started playing in which Sirius put in a karaoke request, but instead of his name, it was James'.  
  
"This will make it worth while," he said, with another identical evil grin.  
  
The band stopped playing, in which Ronan Keating came on the stage when the band disappeared. There was a cheer, followed by boos for them to come up on stage. The audience went quiet when Ronan waved his hand.  
  
"Hey I'm Ronan Keating, as some chicks will know, (Trace almost fainted at this point) and apparently a karaoke request by James Potter." The whole crowd started to cheer, leaving James confused.  
  
"But I didn't - "  
  
"Go on Jamie, give it a try," said Lily, who made sure there were some words on the wall for guidance.  
  
"OK guys, you want me, you got me!" said James into the microphone, in which the crowd cheered. "What's the song?"  
  
"You've heard it before James," shouted Lily.  
  
"Nothing at all by well.me!" said Ronan, turning to the audience.  
  
The music started, and James put in his confidence.  
  
It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
  
Try as I may I could never explain  
  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
  
  
  
What's being said between your heart and mine  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
The whole crowd cheered, leaving James very flattered.  
  
"That was brilliant Jamie!" said Lily, hugging a flattered prankster. "Wow, do it again tonight and you'll be really popular with the girls!  
  
James grimaced. "Yeah, should I do another one?"  
  
"How about the calling with 'Adrienne'? That's my favourite song."  
  
James turned to audience who were saying 'we want Potter, we want Potter' and turned back to Lily.  
  
"I'll do it for you," he said, with a wink.  
  
Lily smiled, as he went up the stage and sung with confidence. 


	6. The One?

Thanks loads for all your reviews people! The story is changing slightly. James starts something else.loving someone.  
  
The One?  
  
Is this the one?  
  
That I've been waiting for all my life?  
  
Could this been the one?  
  
That I've been looking for all my life?  
  
Could this be the one?  
  
The calling (I totally love these guys)  
  
James dragged Lily in after the party, both feeling so happy.  
  
"And the Slytherins! They were bloody pissed alright." James was laughing.  
  
"Yeah. And the way you sung! It was brilliant." Lily took off James' coat that was around her as she was cold. She handed it to James.  
  
"Hey, you helped me out." Said James, sitting on the sofa.  
  
"And.the way you stuck up to me." Lily said strangely, as she sat next to him.  
  
James looked into her green eyes. "Hey, you're my girlfriend right?"  
  
"Yeah."she tried to change her voice tone, as it was the kind of gentle romantic one. "And imagine when Sirius finds out we're faking it.he'll be totally mad."  
  
"You kidding me? That was the biggest feat the school's ever seen."  
  
Sirius jumped down a few steps, grinning.  
  
"Wow, you took that well," said James.  
  
"Yeah, I've never been happier. So? How did the idea come up? Revenge?" Sirius split into an evil grin, which matched James' as he stood up. They both relaxed their grins.  
  
"Err, you could guess," said James.  
  
"Anyways, good party, don't you think? I'm going to bed anyhow. Night." Sirius went off to bed, thumping each step as he went.  
  
"I think he's drunk," said Lily.  
  
"I think he's being Sirius," said James.  
  
"Serious? How is he being serious?"  
  
James rolled his eyes. "Damn his first name. I mean he's being himself."  
  
"What? Drunk?"  
  
James sat next to Lily again. "His sanest he could go. He could be drunk, but he doesn't take jokes or pranks that hard. It's only a little one. I've given him worse, but he pushes that aside. Come on, he doesn't want a row over that stupid thing to ruin our friendship. We're best buds."  
  
"Point taken," said Lily. "Look, I'm going off to my own dormitory," she stood up with James. She kissed him on the cheek, then said "Night." And she went upstairs.  
  
"Night," said James, and she turned around and grinned. "Night, I guess," said James, when she was out of earshot. He put his hand over the spot she kissed him. He felt his hand dropped down.  
  
You've fallen for her Potter.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Excellent party today! It was a muggle one, so I wore muggle clothes for once, like what I do three months a year. James did a solo twice, which I enjoyed. The Calling was there too, in which they played Adrienne.  
  
There was something strange about James though. I kissed him on the cheek, like I've probably done to Remus a few times, and he was quiet about it. He took it. Does he like me? I turned around.wait a minute, if I girl turns around, she's interested.oh shit, what have I done?  
  
He's fallen for me probably.  
  
Same with me too.  
  
Journal,  
  
Ok, I've been calling you journal for the last.. six bloody years! No, five.six all right. Six bloody freaking years. Oh well, it's better than the girl's dippy version 'dear diary' good grief. The problem is, girls I meet, I like them. Well, not all, but loads of girls like me. So, I've never loved a girl.  
  
Until now.  
  
Lily Evans, the fat pig of the past of my journal, even though she's nice, has now become beauty quee. Sung a couple of solos tonight, and she liked that. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then when I said night as she went upstairs, she turned around. That MEANS she's interested. Every guy knows that. Every girl knows that. Is she interested?  
  
I care if I am.  
  
I care if I am.  
  
I care if I am.  
  
I care if she is.  
  
But do I care if she cares? Or doesn't care?  
  
  
  
"Emma,"  
  
"Yeah Remus?"  
  
Remus blinked, as she came downstairs. "Erm, I should have asked you last night, but will you go out with me?"  
  
Emma giggled and blushed. "Yeah sure, Rem,"  
  
As James came downstairs, Remus sensed awkwardness.  
  
"Something's up,"  
  
"Nothing's up.just tired."  
  
"Liar. Something's up."  
  
James took his hands out of his pockets.  
  
"Remember that song that I sat down for by The Calling?"  
  
Remus turned to James. "Yeah?"  
  
"That's what I was afraid of," said James. "What it said. The one."  
  
Remus looked at James. In a second, he suddenly burst into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Remus stopped laughing, but he was still quivering. He stopped, and came as rigid as he usually was. "Well, the non expectable came. You went for her personality. Big deal."  
  
"What do you mean big deal? It is a big deal!"  
  
Remus leaned against the wall. "She might be interested."  
  
"What? Like every girl has a crush in the year?"  
  
"James, calm down. You're going insane like what Peter is right now. He came in a bloody bow tie for god's sake."  
  
James sat down. "Ok, I will NOT panic."  
  
"Thank you," said Remus. "Err Em, could we have you for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah, sure,"  
  
"Do you know anything about Lily liking James?" asked Remus.  
  
Emma blinked. "She was writing in her diary the night before," she said. "She said that she pretended you two were going out, and then she let the truth out on Sirius. Did you actually in real life go out?"  
  
"I wish," said James, sulkily.  
  
"You wish what?" said Lily, combing her hair. "Gossip?"  
  
"Err," said Emma, who didn't know what to say. "Just talking about the party last night."  
  
"Yeah, and I wish the thing went on for longer, we could have done stuff to make Sirius really jealous."  
  
"Me too," said Lily. "Coming to breakfast? Oh sorry, I mean lunch, all of us have slept in too long."  
  
"I'll talk to Rem here for a while."  
  
Lily put her arm on James' shoulder, which make him jump slightly.  
  
"Don't do that again, you scared the hell out of me."  
  
Lily giggled, and took her hand off. "Come on Em, you must be ready,"  
  
"Ok Lil. She you guys later."  
  
Outside the common room, Lily started a conversation.  
  
"Something's wrong with him."  
  
Emma sweated slightly. "Nah, just tired," said Emma.  
  
"The thing is.I really wished it went for longer and.I think I've fallen for him like any ordinary girl would. I know him. Oh, I bet he didn't bother to go for me."  
  
Emma felt very sorry for Lily at this moment, as she didn't know the truth.  
  
"Don't tell James, will you?" Lily said, waving at Trace to come over.  
  
"Promise," said Emma, with a worry.  
  
"That's it," said Emma, finishing her story to Remus. "They've been searching for the perfect person, and they've got it. Except I can't tell James."  
  
Remus scratched his head. "I guess we could do a set up."  
  
"No way, they'd kill us for that."  
  
"Do you have a suggestion?"  
  
Emma grimaced. "Fine, we'll go with that. First, we need an occasion."  
  
"The Christmas ball."  
  
"And a Prom King and Queen are going to be chosen, out of the most popular people, and they are both as popular as each other."  
  
"And we both send them notes."  
  
"Saying what?"  
  
"Be my partner and meet me outside the hall?"  
  
"And we can give them both necklaces.and they will glow when touched by the other. Perfection, don't you think?"  
  
"I'm not so sure."  
  
"Just hope it works." 


	7. Swear it again

Thanks for you reviews people! I've got 5 so far. Me is so pleased! I'm sorry for the first four chapters being a mess up. The last two have been a success, and so will this one! Peace out! Ally XXX  
  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
  
I swore to you my love would remain  
  
And I swear it all over again and I  
  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
  
And I swear it all over again  
  
All over again  
  
-Westlife  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
James looked over to Lily, who was grinning like a rainbow. James suddenly went red, but in feelings. It wasn't a crush. It was a falling in love.  
  
Lily saw James looking down, and he was quite red. He waved to him and said hi when he looked up, but he walked away looking embarrassed.  
  
"Trace, you didn't tell him did you?" Lily asked her friend.  
  
Her friend grasped her hand. "No, but he hasn't been feeling well at all."  
  
"But he looked embarrassed," said Lily, looking over to Sirius who had lost a game of gobstones to Remus, in which Sirius was squirted with disgusting blue ink. Sirius knew it wasn't very intelligent to attack Remus, as he had werewolf powers, so he shook Remus' hand. Remus always stayed calm if he lost, as his tempers are easy to keep down.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Bloody freaking shitty journal, (again with a more interesting name)  
  
Ok I really need help. Need help.  
  
I heard the Slytherins today. They're planning something.  
  
And worse of all, my problem with Lily isn't improving.  
  
Huh?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr Potter, we have some questions," said Professor Dumbledore, at the door. "Please come this way."  
  
"Ok sir," said James, confused.  
  
Once Professor sat himself and James down, he broke some news to him.  
  
"Unfortunately to some circumstances, you will be.well I think I better tell you the circumstances first. Lucius Malfoy has claimed that this object was in your bag when it dropped out in front of him." Professror Dumbledore handed James a wand. It started to get ready to explode, but James couldn't control it and passed it to Dumbledore, who could. "It could blow up the entire school. Do you deny this?"  
  
James dropped his smile that hung about him earlier. "Yes," he said.  
  
"And witnesses Henry Hopkins from Hufflepuff," and when Dumbledore said Hufflepuff, James was quite surprised. "Seem to see him catching it when you were walking along, and he even saw it drop out."  
  
"But I can't even control it,"  
  
"Maybe you could earlier, but not now," said Dumbledore. "Therefore, you see what is to be done."  
  
James was near tears. He could tell his friends with Lily were watching under his cloak. He heard a sniffing sound, in which Lily was crying without him knowing.  
  
"I'll be expelled?" asked James.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately." Dumbledore patted James on the head. "You're one of our top students, and a prefect. You shall go home the day after tomorrow, which will be Sunday. You're lucky it's Saturday tomorrow, you can have a day with your friends. Now, off to bed now."  
  
"Night Professor," said James gravely. As Dumbledore went out, his friends took off the cloak.  
  
"You guys think I'm innocent, right?" said James.  
  
Peter stood up. "Unfortunately I can't be on your side of this. I'm really sorry James, but. . ."  
  
"You mother. I understand. Remus?"  
  
Remus winked at him and smiled. "I'm on your side. You know me."  
  
"Me too." Sirius smiled, and he went to give his best friend and hug.  
  
"Lil?" said James.  
  
"I don't believe you just did that," she said, walking up to her dormitory.  
  
James stood there, looking at Sirius.  
  
Sirius looked up the stairs and then back to James. "She was really upset you know."  
  
James sat down. " I know, I know." He wiped his eyes, as they were watering. "Look, I'll go to bed."  
  
He walked upstairs making sure he was unaccompanied.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"This is seriously the worst day of my life." Sirius hissed, the next day. "The Slytherins framed him, I know that."  
  
"Hey Lil, what do you think?" asked Remus, in which Lily didn't bother to look up.  
  
"Ok," said Remus. "Em? What about you?"  
  
Emma walked over and patted Remus on the shoulder. "Innocent, not like always," said Emma. She walked over to Lily. "Lil, something's up."  
  
Lily glanced at her. Her green eyes didn't seem so bright anymore. "No comment."  
  
"Lil, something's up."  
  
Lily looked at Emma. Her eyes seemed red now. "I said NO COMMENT!" Lily relaxed. "Oh god, I'm sorry," and in this, she rushed to her bedroom, crying.  
  
Emma looked at Sirius. "Bloody hell, what's with her?"  
  
"You think that's bad," said Peter, coming into the common room. "Go and see James. I think he's trying to commit suicide."  
  
Sirius made a huge jump. "Where the hell is he?" said Sirius grabbing Peter.  
  
"Err," said Peter shaking. "The lake."  
  
"Sorry Pete," said Sirius. "Come on Remus."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I didn't do it, I really didn't.  
  
My life has been framed.  
  
With this rope I shall blind the misery.  
  
Luck isn't my middle name.  
  
Nothing's cool.  
  
Nothing's free.  
  
Nothing's there.  
  
No one bothers with me."  
  
"What the - " said James after reciting his verse.  
  
"James, you know this ISN'T going to help." Said Sirius, grabbing James.  
  
"Come on. I need this. I want to put out the misery."  
  
Remus grabbed the rope before James could put it on. "What misery?"  
  
James stared at him with his once soft eyes. "My misery. My heart. My hell."  
  
"You mean Lily? And you get expelled? And. . ."  
  
"Your mum," finished Sirius.  
  
Remus shot a look at Sirius. "I mean, Lily cares for you, Dumbledore's going to fix it, and," Remus paused. There was nothing he could say about James' mother. "And your mother is watching you from above, and she wouldn't want you doing this."  
  
James grabbed the rope and threw it aside. He hugged his friends, in a trio hug, and started to bawl. "Thanks you guys."  
  
"Come on Prongs, you want to play Quidditch or go to Hogsmeade or something?"  
  
James wiped his tears. "First I want to do something."  
  
"Ok J," said Remus. "Be quick, and we'll wait with the others at the entrance."  
  
James rushed off, in which he didn't care if he fell over or fell through a trick step.  
  
"Lil?"  
  
Lily was upstairs crying. He rushed into the girls' dormitories, in which some girls screamed.  
  
"JAMES! BLOODY HELL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"  
  
James twiddled his fingers. "Hey, can I speak to Lil?"  
  
Emma marched over to James in a joke fashion. She laughed as she slightly tripped over the mat, and banged into James. "Yeah, sure, and sorry about that." She signalled the girls to go out. "We've been trying to get her to talk all morning."  
  
"I understand what you mean." Said James, who walked over to Lily's bed, which had the curtains drawn.  
  
"Lil?"  
  
"Go away traitor," she hissed.  
  
"Traitor? Wow, my names change all the time. What next? JP?"  
  
"This is no joke Potter."  
  
"See! Potter now, is it?" James pulled the curtains open. She was sitting there still in her robes from last night, and her hair unwashed. "Look, I want to understand what happened this morning."  
  
Lily put her arms around James. "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to go. I really don't. I really don't. I really don't. I really-" Lily was crying as he hugged her.  
  
"Shhh, shhh," whispered James, who kissed her forehead.  
  
Lily wiped her tears. "I'm just really upset." She brushed her hair back. "Look, I really like you. In fact, I really like you that I think I'm falling for you, as in you know."  
  
James patted her head. "I know, me too. It's my fault for being too cowardly to tell you."  
  
Lily looked into James' soft blue eyes. "You too?"  
  
James nodded, in which a wet streak went across his face. Lily used her delicate fingers to wipe it. James lunged for the kiss, in which it seemed romantic. It was heaven for both, and they weren't faking it.  
  
In that time, Sirius was smiling outside with his arm around Emily. "It seemed ok, didn't it?"  
  
Emily kissed Sirius on the cheek. "The problem is they'll be spilt apart for a long time."  
  
Sirius glanced at Emily. "I know, it's going to be hard on me too."  
  
Inside the girls' dormitories, James and Lily were still in their own world. 


	8. Too Bad

Thanks ALL OF YOU! Best reviews so far. ( You dunno how happy I really am. 8 reviews! YAY! Ok new chappy!  
  
Too bad  
  
It's too bad  
  
It's too bad  
  
Too late  
  
So wrong  
  
So long  
  
It's too bad that  
  
We had no time to rewind  
  
Let's walk  
  
Let's talk  
  
Let's talk  
  
Nickelback  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I'm going to miss you real bad my flower," whispered James, as he pulled his trunk to the entrance. Lily was waiting there with Remus and Sirius, with Peter coming downstairs. "I'm going to miss you too old Padfoot," he grasped Sirius' hand then hugged him. "You too Moony." He patted Remus on the back. "Keep it up with those girls, will you Wormtail?" he patted Peter on the head. "Here Sirius, take the map."  
  
Sirius took it in a sign of respect. "I shall guard it with my life."  
  
The three marauders left, with grieving faces. But Sirius stopped and the two went on after he gave a signal. Sirius was teary eyed, which was very unusual for him.  
  
Lily looked up to James.  
  
"Look, I really don't want you to go, I swear, I will find out who did this," said Sirius, who ran to hug James as streaks went down his face. "You're like a brother to me."  
  
"And you are," said James, patting Sirius' back. "You are." He broke free of Sirius, who gave a last wave and went upstairs, people staring at him.  
  
"I'll miss you too," said Lily, taking the next hug. "So will Hogwarts. I will help Sirius in his investigation." She pulled apart from him, so gave him a kiss.  
  
"Here, take this," said James, handing her a ring. It was a beautiful silver ring, with the inscription 'Lily' on it. Inside bear more. In tiny writing, it said 'let this love be forever more'. Next to Lily's name was a flower.  
  
Lily noticed that James had a similar one too. This time it has his name with a broomstick.  
  
Lily gave one last hug and a kiss.  
  
A group of girls went passed teary eyed too. They were watching this secretly, as if it was a love movie they needed tissues for. "Hey Jamie," said the leader of the group. "All of us will miss you, but the Slytherins are too cold hearted to care. Write to us, will you?"  
  
James smiled. "Yeah," he said.  
  
His coach arrived, in which he turned around to give a small wave at Lily, waiting at the entrance.  
  
"I shall wait for you," she said.  
  
He was gone.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A few days later, Sirius was still sitting on the sofa.  
  
No one was talking, and the only noise was the owl that came through the window.  
  
"Wait a minute! That's for us!" he started laughing in a happy kind of way, with everyone crowding around him. "Ok, this is for Lil," Lily took the letter gratefully. "This is for me, then this one for Remus . Peter .and this is for everyone."  
  
"Dear all, except for Slytherins,  
  
I am okay at home. My dad got a bit mad, but he understood that I'm innocent, and that I have two investigators in Hogwarts already (Sirius and Lily glanced at each other at this point). We are having loads of fun together. Quidditch, plus he tutors me every other day, more fun than any teacher could do (well, apart from Dumbledore). On the days he's not teaching, he plays Quidditch with me or hears about the latest pranks. But he did ask me what I thought about the thing though. If I planned that, I knew I would be going WAY too far. I told him I thought Malfoy did it, and the Hufflepuff witness? BLACKMAIL! God Malfoy must be thinking mwhahaha Potter's out of school. Well he better think again. Next weekend I'm coming to Hogsmeade! (Everyone cheered at this point)  
  
Anyways to you all see you soon!  
  
James."  
  
Sirius stopped at this point. He looked around at everyone who was ready to cheer and jump up and down. "POTTER'S COMING TO HOGSMEADE HE'S COMING POTTER'S COMING TO HOGSMEADE HE'S COMING! YEAH!"  
  
Everyone seemed to join in with this cheer, while the others went upstairs to read their letters.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
How are you? I guess you've heard I'm coming to Hogsmeade next weekend. I'm going to try and write a letter everyday. (aww how sweet thought Lily) You shall still be my precious flower, and trust me, no girls hang around here.  
  
My dad is lucky to understand me. He knows I didn't do it, so he's getting someone special to investigate this. You'll find out soon.  
  
I still keep my old books, and that's where I learn new stuff. I really enjoy the Quidditch training though. Oh yeah. Who's going to be new chaser?  
  
I listened to the muggle radio today. A song by Nickelback came up and it was called 'too bad' - it reminded me about Hogwarts, and how much I miss you. Maybe this was a blessing to see how much you mean to me. Or a blessing for something else. I'm sure of it.  
  
Ok, I'll write soon.  
  
Love James.  
  
Lily smiled at the letter.  
  
In the other room, Sirius was having a great time with his, as he was reading it out to Remus.  
  
"Dear Snufflehead - oh thanks Prongs -,  
  
I'm enjoying myself here. My dad teaches me -poor him-"  
  
"What do you mean poor him?" said Remus.  
  
" - Every other day. It's really cool the way he teaches. No homework! -Lucky git- I'm coming to Hogsmeade as you know, and I tell you what. It's going to be Lily's birthday then, so tell everyone to meet up at the three broomsticks, and I can arrange something there. Tell everyone who you've read the letter to meet them there and tell lily that I can't come. Perfect. Make sure everyone knows the plan, and Slytherins should stay off the pub.  
  
See you soon, Pad,  
  
Prongs.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next weekend, everyone knew the plan. Lily was slightly hurt that he couldn't come, but took it more the less.  
  
They went shopping. Everyone pretended that they had forgotten Lily's birthday. Lily sighed at this, buying a beautiful robe. Everyone told her to dress up in it for the rest of the day.  
  
During her shopping, everyone was dressed in their best robes. It was early November, so it was guy fawke's day. Lily's friends were secretly dressed in their best robes too. It was all under their coats, in which they made sure to never take off.  
  
"Come on Lily, let's go to the three broomsticks," said Emma, who knew everything was ready.  
  
Lily sighed. "Ok, I'll go for a butterbeer."  
  
She opened the door to the bar, in which she noticed it was dark. "Hello? Anyone here?"  
  
She felt someone push her forward, and the lights lit up and a big 'surprise' startled her. She grinned widely, as she saw James sitting there, waiting for her.  
  
"Happy birthday," he said, giving her a big hug. "Nice surprise, hey?"  
  
Lily grinned more. "Yeah. Where's your dad?"  
  
James rolled his eyes as the music started and the people started dancing. "He didn't want to get involved, the silly old chap."  
  
Lily smiled, as he handed her a box.  
  
She opened it to find a beautiful necklace inside, which had a locket. Inside was a small photo of Lily and James, moving together. On the back of the locket it said 'with love from James.'  
  
Lily looked up at James, and slipped it on. "It's beautiful," she said, giving him a kiss.  
  
James smiled, as they broke apart. "Shall be dance with the others?" said James.  
  
"Yeah," said Lily, and she took James' hand.  
  
"Ok, a request from James Potter has been handed in," said Sirius, joking around.  
  
"Sirius, if they want me to sing you can just tell me," said James, smiling.  
  
"Fathers hands  
  
Were lined with dirt  
  
From long days in the field  
  
And mothers hands  
  
Are serving meals  
  
In a cafe on Main Street  
  
With mouths to feed  
  
Just trying to keep  
  
Clothing on our backs  
  
And all I hear about is  
  
How it's so bad  
  
It's so bad  
  
It's too bad  
  
It's too bad  
  
Too late  
  
So wrong  
  
So long  
  
It's too bad that  
  
We had no time to rewind  
  
Let's walk  
  
Let's talk  
  
Let's talk  
  
You left without  
  
Saying goodbye  
  
Although  
  
I'm sure you tried  
  
You call and ask  
  
From time to time  
  
To make sure  
  
We're alive  
  
But you weren't there  
  
Right when  
  
I'm needing you the most  
  
And now I dream about it  
  
How it's so bad  
  
It's so bad  
  
It's too bad  
  
It's too bad  
  
Too late  
  
So wrong  
  
So long  
  
It's too bad that  
  
We had no time to rewind  
  
Let's walk  
  
Let's talk  
  
Let's talk  
  
Father's hands  
  
Are lined with guilt  
  
For tearing us apart  
  
Guess it turned  
  
Out in the end  
  
Just look at  
  
Where we are  
  
Made it out, still got  
  
Clothing on our backs  
  
And now I scream about it  
  
How it's so bad  
  
It's so bad  
  
It's too bad  
  
It's too bad  
  
Too late  
  
So wrong  
  
So long  
  
It's too bad that  
  
We had no time to rewind  
  
Let's walk  
  
Let's talk  
  
Let's talk  
  
No time  
  
Last one  
  
Let's go"  
  
The door burst open, with a man at the door.  
  
"Snape, what do you want?" said James, acting concerned.  
  
Snape showed a small friendly smile. "To give Lily her birthday present James," he said. "Don't worry, I know who did the wand. Malfoy."  
  
James looked at Snape. "You really can't be serious."  
  
"Hey! Don't put my name into this," said Sirius.  
  
"I am. Now, can I dance?" said Snape, acting as if he was one of the Gryffindors there.  
  
James smiled. "If Lily allows you, sure."  
  
Lily smiled at Snape. "I'm glad you appreciate me." She accepted his wrapped gift, in which she put it by the others. The silence turned into sound again.  
  
"That idiot Snape," said Malfoy from outside. "He's gone to the other side. His jealousy of James isn't there anymore."  
  
Snape heard them from the inside and thought "I like lily, plus I would call Potter my friend after what he did months ago, so watch it." James heard this too, and read Snape's thoughts.  
  
"Hey Snape," said James. "Look, we're equal, ok?" He held his hand out.  
  
Snape took the offer. "Yeah,"  
  
end of chap  
  
mwhahahha! Snape comes friends? Weird huh? The impossible becomes the possible.  
  
Keep reviewing, and I shall keep writing! 


	9. Unbreakable

Chapter 9! Excellent. Anyways I have 10 reviews! I'm happier than ever. :)  
  
Unbreakable  
  
This love is  
  
It's unmistakeable  
  
And each time I look in your eyes  
  
I know why  
  
This love is untouchable  
  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
  
Each time I look in your eyes  
  
Oh baby, I know why  
  
This love is unbreakable  
  
Westlife  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You don't know how glad I am that you're here." Lily whispered, as James held her gracefully in a slow dance, Can't fight the moonlight by LeAnn Rimes.  
  
"You know this song is perfect for Remus, can't fight the moonlight," said James, and Lily grinned at Remus' werewolf side. Remus was in fact dancing slowly with Emma. They seemed so silent, all caught up in love.  
  
"They look really sweet together," said Lily, seeing that Remus had finally found his true love. "So do we flower," said James, and Lily looked into his blue eyes with giggles.  
  
"You know, you're right," said Lily. "Hey look! Severus with a girlfriend. He's too shy to slow dance with her though," James looked at Lily strangely. "Yes, I would know by now."  
  
"Well, Peter's not having much luck," James glanced over to Peter, who was sitting by himself at the bar.  
  
"Poor guy," said Lily. "Hey, why not get that girl over there to chat to him?" Lily pointed to a shy timid girl who would match Peter's requirements.  
  
James smiled. "You are such a genius, you do know that,"  
  
Lily pulled James from the dance floor and walked over to the girl, who she recognised from herbology.  
  
"Hi, Daisy, you see that guy over there?" said Lily, looking at the girl. "I think you could go over to chat to him, don't you think?"  
  
Daisy nodded. "Timid and shy like me, I guess," she said, and walked over and chatted to Peter. Within minutes, Peter felt the confidence to talk to the girl.  
  
"Oh yes, Pink's on," said Lily, who pulled James to dance with her. "Just like a pill. It's a great song."  
  
"Isn't she a Goth?" asked James, seeing one of the muggle photos.  
  
"Yeah, but she makes good music," said Lily, trying to make herself loud enough over the music.  
  
"I guess you're right," said James, almost shouting.  
  
Later on, when all the presents were opened ("This is the coolest birthday ever," said Lily, opening Sirius' present), they thought of playing truth and dare. But then someone suggested spin the bottle. They played truth and dare, in which Sirius and James played the funniest dares.  
  
"Ok, dare now," said Lily.  
  
"Ok," said Emily. "How about daring everyone to play spin the bottle?"  
  
"Oh come on, you haven't got to my dare yet," said Remus, his grey eyes seeming brighter.  
  
"Ok, as long as Remus get's his dare."  
  
"Ok. Go into Zonko's and shout 'I'm pregnant'."  
  
"You can borrow my invisibility cloak."  
  
"No. Shout out 'Malfoy's pregnant.'" Suggested Snape. Everyone stared at him. "Hey, I want a payback."  
  
"I think that might be a better option actually. Just make sure no teachers are around."  
  
So Remus went, under the invisibility cloak. He returned laughing like mad.  
  
"Malfoy was in there! His friends around him believed me, and he went seriously red!"  
  
The crowd laughed.  
  
"Ok, someone get a butterbeer bottle," said Lily.  
  
Everyone sat down. Boy - girl - boy - girl.  
  
"Ok, the rules are simple. If the bottle hits two people, which of course have to be the opposite sex," Remus sniggered at this point. "What's so funny Lupin?" said Lily.  
  
"No, I'm just suggesting something," He looked over to a couple of guys, who seemed to have sat out.  
  
"Then the two people go away and make out and they are out of the circle. No fights between boyfriends and girlfriends."  
  
"Aww man," said James, clicking his fingers.  
  
The bottle spun once, and it hit Snape. He turned pink. The bottle swivelled again - on Lily.  
  
"No way am I doing this," said Snape.  
  
"What? Are you gay or something?" said James.  
  
"No - it's just . . . I can't. Pick anyone else but Lil."  
  
"Ok, I'll spin the bottle again." The bottle spun, this time hitting Peter, who squealed.  
  
"Geez, this damn bottle's getting us nowhere," said Remus, who spun the bottle.  
  
It spun in slow motion. It hit the girl Snape had been hanging round with.  
  
"Come on Serv. Nothing to be afraid of, I won't bite."  
  
Snape had his arm grabbed, and they went out back.  
  
Out of earshot, the crowd laughed.  
  
"Man, you'd think he's gay," said James. "What's wrong Lil?"  
  
Lily didn't seem to laugh. "I understand why he didn't want to do it. Tell you later, ok?"  
  
They spun the bottle, in which it hit both Lily and James.  
  
"Guys! You two are going out, right? So I'll suggest something." Snape came in as Remus said this, like he had been on cloud 9 or something, but he was definitely dazed. "That you two French kiss out back."  
  
"Can you be any sicker Rem?" said Sirius.  
  
"I'll take it, as a dare," said Lily.  
  
"Ok, ok," said James, and he and Lily went out back.  
  
"Yo Snape."  
  
"Wa?" he said, sitting on a chair still dazed.  
  
"Geez that dude isn't ok,"  
  
"He is, just on cloud 9,"  
  
Out back, James was stroking Lily's hair.  
  
"Well, I guess big dare is here," he said softly.  
  
"Yeah, but what was with Snape?" said Lily, giving James a funny look.  
  
"Dazed, never been kissed by a girl." James' soft eyes looked at Lily, in which both of them heard a faint sound of a romantic piano. They kissed like they were told to, and broke apart, leaving Lily to lean on his chest.  
  
"I wonder who's the next victim," she joked.  
  
"Yeah. Do you hear a piano?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. This is so . . . romantic. Out back on an autumn day, with our best robes. You looking great, and me, well . . ."  
  
"Looking so beautiful," finished James, stroking more of Lily's hair back. "Look we better get back inside before they think we've run off."  
  
Lily smiled. "Yeah,"  
  
"Here comes the bride! All dressed in white!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Joking Lil. Must have been fun back there." Sirius winked.  
  
"Ha ha Black," said James.  
  
The bottle was spun again. It stopped on Sirius, and then onto a gap which Lily once sat.  
  
"Man! No body likes me now." Sirius started cursing.  
  
The others laughed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"James, you know that music?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know who played it. Look through that window."  
  
It was about three o'clock, and everyone had gone to the shops, except for Snape and his girlfriend. They were still hanging around while a crowd was there, asking for butterbeer from Madam Rosmerta (sorry if I spell it wrong).  
  
"Unbreakable by Westlife," said Lily. "I really almost cried when I first heard the song on the television, as it was a romantic song. And then . . . it was played when we were outside."  
  
James could see Lily's green eyes show warmth. It was the warmth of love, in which he looked back with blue, warm eyes.  
  
"You know what Lil," said James, starting to feel nervous of what he was going to say. "I- I -I love you."  
  
~~~~~  
  
MWHAHAHA! CLIFFY! God I am soooo evil. ^^ It is some serious love here in the house! Please review more if you want more. 


	10. Wherever you will Go

MWHAHAHAHA NICE NICE NICE CLIFFY! Wow I'm so evil. *evil laugh* OK here's chappy 10!!  
  
Where ever you will go  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
The Calling (I use these guys way too much)  
  
~~~~~  
  
There was silence, except for the soft piano playing.  
  
"You - you love me?" whispered Lily.  
  
"Of course I do," said James softly.  
  
"I - I love you too James," said Lily, with her tears pouring down.  
  
As the soft piano played, Lily recognized the tune. It was a thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton.  
  
Lily hummed the tune to the piano. It softly went into words.  
  
"If I could fall, into the sky,  
  
Would you think time would pass me by,  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles - "  
  
James took over. "Just to see you." (Awww everyone tissues out *bawl*) "Tonight." It was nearly a whisper in the end, in which the two kissed.  
  
Remus was nearby, with his sensitive ears hearing them softly speak outside the three broomsticks.  
  
They were in their own world, he assumed. For once, James had opened the side of him that had a heart. It was a very good one, knowing what James had done. He was the one to comfort Remus about his werewolf side. He was the one who comforted Peter when the prettiest girl was snatched away from him. He was the one who stayed loyal to Sirius at all time. Sirius was the one who was loyal to him.  
  
And James was the one expelled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Bye James! And who's the investigator?" Sirius turned his dark eyes to James.  
  
James smirked. "Lil picked the perfect sly guy,"  
  
Snape turned up leaning against the coach. "I want my pay back on Malfoy, and that's the deal."  
  
Everyone pilled in the coach, except for Lily, who still held James' warm hands.  
  
"I'll write," he said, giving her a last kiss on the forehead.  
  
The coach departed, leaving him still waving.  
  
"I'm proud of you son," said Mr. Potter.  
  
"Why dad?" asked James, quite curious.  
  
"Saw and heard what you did by the three broomsticks, telling her all that stuff."  
  
"I bet you did the same with - with mum,"  
  
The old father sighed heavily at the thought. "And that's how much I miss her. I miss her as much as you miss Lily."  
  
"I miss her too dad,"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Poetry. That'll keep me busy and I can express my feelings. Yes. Oh no it can't put me off of how much I really miss him.  
  
Roses are red, I am blue,  
  
I wish I could really see you.  
  
That's stupid. Why not a song? A poem song.  
  
Lily took a deep breath. She had been hanging round for hours while everyone was playing with leaves outside as if it was snow. Hagrid was supposed to be angry as it took him a while to clear if from the grounds, but he laughed as Sirius got buried underneath. The others promised to fix it with magic in the end, so Hagrid just stood and watched, as he didn't want to join in.  
  
So lately, been wondering  
  
Who will be there to take my place  
  
When I'm gone you'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face  
  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
  
Then between the sand and stone  
  
Could you make it on your own.  
  
Lily stopped.  
  
"I've been listening to The Calling way too much," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Lil! What you writing then?" said Sirius.  
  
"Oh nothing," said Lily. "I'm trying to write a poem, but I came up with a song I've already heard."  
  
"Oh," said Sirius, taking off an extra leaf. "Nice song. Heartbreaking."  
  
Lily sighed. "I really need to get out more."  
  
"Yeah, you can't stay in here all the time," said Remus, untangling his brown hair. "I heard your conversation with James yesterday - wolfish hearing."  
  
Lily smiled. "It was really sweet of him."  
  
"With my eyes, I could picture the sad moment. If I was a girl, I would break down into tears, I swear."  
  
"Well Peter's a girl," said Sirius, in which Peter frowned as he scurried into the room. "Whoops sorry Peter just joking." Peter put on a ratty face.  
  
"I see. Trying to express feelings with poetry? You're not doing well I see."  
  
"The Calling keeps coming into my head!" said Lily, frustrated.  
  
"Look, the problem is your to stressed to write any of your own composition," Remus put his arm around Lily. "Look Lil, I remember when you did the poetry competition in year 6, remember? You won, and almost made the judge cry."  
  
Lily smiled. "You're right." She started scribbling a poem down.  
  
There's this one guy,  
  
My true love,  
  
Who seemed to brighten up my day.  
  
When he was there,  
  
I needed love,  
  
And he smiled in such a way.  
  
If a great barrier shall pass,  
  
Pass between him and me,  
  
Not only I'd get revenge.  
  
He'd want to come to me.  
  
"That's good," said Remus.  
  
"Beautiful," said Sirius, wiping a fake tear. "Aww my Lily is being a poet again aww."  
  
"It goes to the tune of the other you made, which was originally written by The Calling."  
  
"I know! Hey, I tell you what." Lily got the three together to listen. "Make a band or something with James if he does come back."  
  
"But how will he come back?"  
  
"I'm counting on Severus."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I was doing an undercover for you Malfoy," lied Snape.  
  
"Liar. You're doing an undercover for those mudblood lovers," hissed Malfoy, as his dark eyes sharpened. "How would you know?" said Snape, putting in an argument.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. "All right, what do you know?"  
  
"That Potter will probably never come back to the school. Lily and James are hurt they are away from each other, and the trio are hurt too."  
  
"Excellent. I shall tell you of my little plan about the wand, shall I? You seem trustworthy enough." By the time he said this, Snape had already turned on the tape recorder. "You see, I smuggled in a wand which was triggered by me when the mudblood loving headmaster came into reach of it when I brought it to him. The Hufflepuff was blackmailed into this. He didn't want any of the other students to know he is part vampire, and that he can't go out on bright summer days. And he lied that he was allergic to onion and garlic. And the teeth? He hides it by shrinking it every so often."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Of course I have kept my word, but the next step of the plan to get rid of Black would be useful. Using my trusty person, Pettigrew."  
  
Snape showed no shock, but he wondered how Malfoy could do it.  
  
"He's going to betray his own friends to join my side, the good fellow."  
  
Snape looked at Maloy straight. Snape knew he was cold hearted himself, but somehow he would never do that to anyone, especially James after saving his life from Remus - that werewolf. He wanted his pay back on Sirius, but this was way over the line of pay back.  
  
"Then we'll corner little Lupin, and steal Potter's girlfriend."  
  
~~~~~  
  
James woke up with a start.  
  
He had woken from the vivid dream. The vivid dream of Snape spying for him and Malfoy was planning more on his friends.  
  
And Wormtail was betraying him.  
  
It was about 11 o'clock at night, and his father had gone to sleep.  
  
James ruffled his hair, then looked around the darkness of the room.  
  
It was a dark blur. James had then put on his glasses, in which he thought again.  
  
He had really seen a vision.  
  
And he wasn't playing Treclawny.  
  
He quickly got to his desk and lit a candle. It was a very bright candle, that it woke his owl, Storm, up. The white and brown barn owl hooted.  
  
Snape,  
  
Keep this letter to yourself. Only read it when you are out the hall, and pretend this is from your parents , and it's private.  
  
I had a dream last night, with you spying. Pettigrew is betraying me? I don't believe this. The harmless little git is going to pay.  
  
Tell the others of the recording.  
  
And thanks a lot.  
  
James.  
  
He folded the letter, then tying it to Storm's leg.  
  
"Severus Snape," he said. "At Hogwarts. You know what he looks like."  
  
Hooting, Storm flew off.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"A letter!" exclaimed Snape, who never really had a letter once in a while. He read the first couple of lines, in which he pocketed it.  
  
"Who's that from?" asked George Parkinson.  
  
"Oh, my parents, it's pretty private," lied Snape.  
  
"OK, I understand." George returned to his breakfast.  
  
Later on, Snape unfolded the letter, with Storm still on his shoulder from breakfast.  
  
"Err, right," Snape wrote on the back 'ok I will'. "Send this back, will you?"  
  
Storm hooted, and flew back to Godric's Hollow.  
  
"Now, I need to tell the others," muttered Snape to himself.  
  
"Lil - here's the tape," he said, out of earshot of the Slytherins. "Listen to it with the others."  
  
"Ok, I'll listen to it after lunch," whispered Lil, seeing Sirius walk in his usual posture.  
  
"Ready?" he said, handing her bag over.  
  
"Yeah, see you Sev,"  
  
Snape's eyes twitched. "Yeah,"  
  
"You know he's only really nice to you and James," said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah I know, but remember what happened a few months ago thanks to you?" Lily glanced at Sirius.  
  
"Err yeah, I don't think he's ever forgiven me for that." Sirius scratched his head nervously.  
  
In the evening, Remus was feeling very strong.  
  
"Need to go and visit my uncle, he's ill," he winked, but he kept shuddering. "See you guys later I guess."  
  
He went to the hospital wing, in which Snape caught up with Lily,  
  
"Make sure Pete doesn't hear it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just don't. You'll see." In this Snape hurried to his common room.  
  
"OK, all we need is earphones, and maybe Dumbledore's office."  
  
They walked into the common room, hearing what Snape meant.  
  
Pettigrew was going to betray them.  
  
"We definitely need Dumbledore's office, now!" Lily pulled Sirius with her, bringing the cassette.  
  
"What are you children doing around here?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"We want to see Dumbledore," said Sirius.  
  
"Very well. Sherbet lemon."  
  
"Not surprising, sherbet lemon, why didn't I think of that?" Sirius was muttering this to himself.  
  
"Yes children, please sit down,"  
  
"We have a cassette sir. This will prove James Potter is INNOCENT." Lily put a cassette down, in front of Dumbledore's crooked nose.  
  
"I see - I shall use the muggle devise you have with you,"  
  
Dumbledore listened with the ear phones, Lily and Sirius waiting patiently,  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore. "That music proves he's not guilty?"  
  
"OH NO! It's the wrong cassette." Sirius panicked, getting his wand out. "Accio - "  
  
"No Sirius! There might be more than one cassette in the castle!"  
  
Sirius rushed out the office, making his way to the Gryffindor common rooms.  
  
"Oh, look, a cassette," said Emma, looking at the real cassette. "It's Lily's I think. I'll put it on her bed. . ."  
  
"NO! DON'T TOUCH IT!" Sirius made a grab for it. "Thanks." He left, leaving Emma confused, as well as Pettigrew nearby, scratching his not very intelligent head.  
  
"Here, this is it," panted Sirius.  
  
"Well, Argus is not going to be happy when he finds out you have been thundering through the halls," said Dumbledore. He listened. He picked out all the notes. "Well, Mr Malfoy shall be therefore expelled, and I shall send a letter to James inviting him back."  
  
Sirius put his hand up to receive a high five from Lily.  
  
"Therefore, you both shall receive 20 house points each."  
  
Sirius smiled, but he also added something else. "We couldn't have done it without Snape."  
  
"Severus? 20 points shall be added to Slytherin then,"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"WHOHOO! I'M GOING BACK TO SCHOOL! POTTER'S COMING HOME, HE'S COMING! POTTER'S COMING - "  
  
"All right Jamie, calm down," said James' father, looking at how happy James was.  
  
"Well, I'm going to kill that little rat when I get to him - "  
  
"James," said the concerned father, putting on a face.  
  
"Ok, I won't speak to him for a while,"  
  
"Or he could ask for forgiveness,"  
  
"And I won't forgive him until he proves he's worthy or being a maurauder."  
  
The old man sighed. "Do it your way,"  
  
  
  
Mwhahaha like that chappy? MALFOY'S GOING OUT! HE'S GOING! POTTER'S COMING ok you get my point. 


	11. Gone

Potter's coming home hehe.  
  
Next chappy. Oh yeah thanks for all the reviews. If you're wondering what the title means, you'll find out next chapter don't you worry.  
  
Little warning: people might want tissues in this part. I'm sorry to make it hurt a bit, but tissues are really needed. Go and get them. Ok now you're sat down, comfortable, get ready to read this and maybe cry. Even guys lol. I dunno if I can do it, but I might!  
  
Gone  
  
There's a thousand words that I could say  
  
To make you come home  
  
Oh, seems so long ago you walked away  
  
Left me alone  
  
I remember what you said to me  
  
You were acting so strange  
  
and maybe I was too blind to see  
  
That you needed a change  
  
You're gone..  
  
You're gone..  
  
Baby you're gone  
  
Girl you're gone, baby girl, you're gone..  
  
You're gone..  
  
You're...  
  
N*Sync (this is part of the first verse and chorus together)  
  
~~~~~  
  
As the coach pulled up to the front of Hogwarts, a flood of people came through the doors, welcoming him.  
  
"Potter! Potter!" They all said, with a smile.  
  
Sirius got in front of James, and hugged his 'brother'.  
  
"God James! It was so quiet without you!" Sirius waved for Remus and Peter to come.  
  
Remus came and gave James a huge hug, but James noticed he was weak and shivery, like he just had the flu. But then he realized that it was the full moon last night.  
  
"Where's Lily?" said James, smiling.  
  
"Flu," Sirius said. "Well, shall we go to our dorms?"  
  
"Yeah," said James disappointed Lily had the flu.  
  
"Ok, I'll take your stuff," Remus took the trunk, even though he was still weak. He had a lot of strength in him.  
  
James laughed at the jokes Sirius told him. He had never felt this good in days.  
  
"Rossius Draconis," said Sirius. "It kinda mean red dragon, get it?"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "He's been fascinated by it for days."  
  
James laughed.  
  
"Hey, someone put the fire on will you Sirius?" said Remus. "Ever since the elves were bored, they want to put the fires out."  
  
"Must be uncomfortable for Lily as she has the flu," said James.  
  
"Yeah, must be. Sirius have you got it yet?"  
  
"Almost." He muttered a spell.  
  
But the whole room suddenly lit up, and so did the redness of James' face as everyone shouted 'surprise' happily, with a big grin. But he spotted the best grin of them all.  
  
Lily, who was supposed to be sick.  
  
"Jesus, never do that again, that was some serious surprise!" James laughed, as the conversation started in the room before he said 'thanks' to them all.  
  
"Oh don't thank us!" said a second year. "Thank Lily!"  
  
The cheers rose again, and Lily turned redder than her hair.  
  
"Thanks Lil, thanks a lot," She smiled as he kissed her, and a few girls said 'aww' around the couple and Sirius did a wolf whistle. "Oh shut it Black." James said, smiling. He turned back to Lily. "I guess everyone did miss me after all, and you are in good health."  
  
Lily giggled. "Oh yeah, that's right, but Remus has a bit of a struggle," said Lily, looking over to Remus. Her ring shone on her hand.  
  
"Wearing that ring, are you?" said James. "Let me guess, Sirius thinks I'm married to you?"  
  
"Yes, and so does Peter," she pointed over to Peter, who was talking with a guy, which everyone thought was gay. Peter did not seem to realise that. "He's been hanging round that guy lately, and Peter doesn't know that the guy's gay."  
  
James sniggered. "Wait until the guy tries to kiss him. Then he'll know."  
  
The conversation brew up in the common room. Food was passed around the area, like it was a Quidditch celebration. The problem was, Sirius got a bit drunk. Ok, maybe a bit more than you think.  
  
"Look at Padfoot," said Remus, laughing at Sirius. "He's dancing like a lunatic!" He burst into laughter when Sirius almost crashed into the girl's surrounding him, and almost fell across Peter's fragile hands, which would have been more embarrassing. "Sirius!" he shouted, just after Sirius had landed on top of Remus, dazed. "Oh get off be you bugger."  
  
"Huh?" Sirius managed to say, but James had already dragged him away from the table.  
  
"I think you had too much to drink my friend," he said. He pushed Sirius onto a chair, and Sirius made a lunge towards him, trying to kiss James. "SIRIUS!" He shouted, but the conversation went on. The he really was knocked out. Lily saw this, and Sirius chased James upstairs, lopsided.  
  
Lily frowned slightly.  
  
"He really had too much to drink," she said, and stopped dancing.  
  
She walked up the stairs to find James still being chased all over the place. Lily grabbed Sirius, who then slipped.  
  
"Hello girlfriend, do you have any chap stick I could borrow?"  
  
Sirius thought he was a woman.  
  
"James, it's ok, you can come out now," said Lily.  
  
She saw him wandering through the crowd, trying to hide. But then the worst thing came across Lily's eyes.  
  
A girl grabbed him, and she started to kiss him.  
  
Lily looked down to Sirius to find him snoring.  
  
She looked back.  
  
He had gone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked James, trying to get away from the girl, who was somehow exceedingly strong. She forced herself to kiss James.  
  
His eyes blinked.  
  
The strong girl was no other than the girl bully, who was from Slytherin. She went by the name of Pink, but he really name was Frances McNally, in which she hated the pretty name.  
  
She was strong in her muscles, but she was thin, and not pretty. Her thick eyebrows and odd eye deceived her looks.  
  
He finally pulled away. "I hope you're happy, cause I'm getting out of here,"  
  
Pink grabbed him, and bit his neck.  
  
"And let that scar you for a few hours," she said.  
  
"That really hurt, you do know that," said James sarcastically.  
  
"Not as much as this," said Pink.  
  
She pushed him out onto the floor, so they weren't hidden. She used a tickling charm on him for a few seconds.  
  
"James?"  
  
She saw the lipstick, she saw the bite.  
  
Pink was right.  
  
It hurt.  
  
She didn't see the set up.  
  
"I can't believe you," she said, in tears as she walked off.  
  
James couldn't say anything, after her lost his breath on the charm.  
  
Snape watched both sides from the shadows. He knew the truth, and he knew what Lily knew.  
  
The thing is, Lily would be free. His girlfriend.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
But this would be a favour for Potter for what he did.  
  
He sat confused.  
  
But then he saw James' face as he walked back to the dormitory.  
  
His heart ripped in two.  
  
As Lily walked to the dormitory, she fingered the ring, wanting to take it off.  
  
She didn't.  
  
Somehow one urge wanted to keep it on.  
  
Then a clank was heard from somewhere.  
  
A clang of a ring.  
  
She suspected it was James dropping his ring.  
  
In this, she did it.  
  
She dropped it.  
  
He went to get it, in which he wanted to keep his on. He pocketed the precious ring.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ouch,"  
  
Sirius comforted his friend. "So the whole thing was a set up?"  
  
"Yeah, and I have no witnesses, and she won't believe what I'll say. I need a witness."  
  
Snape overheard this, and felt guilty.  
  
"Snape, you've heard haven't you?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm sorry to here that you wanted to put her away like that, but after eavesdropping your conversation I believe you."  
  
James shook his head. "I don't believe this. I want my pay back."  
  
Lily went past Snape.  
  
"Oh Lil," he said.  
  
Lily rubbed her red eyes. "Yes?" she said weakly.  
  
"I - I," he stuttered on what to say. "I was wondering if you were ok after what happened."  
  
Lily shuddered. She nodded. "You can tell I've been crying, haven't you?"  
  
Snape nodded. "Yeah. Look, err. . . never mind. See you in class."  
  
That was strange, James thought.  
  
Lily saw James. He wasn't his usual self. He was playing with his food. Sirius was slowly watching him, then seeing Lily. His black eyes seemed to soften.  
  
Lily then slowly walked away, her heels of her shoes echoing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Aww have your tissues being used? Don't think so. That was a warning for really weird people that cry at anything mwhahaha. R/R. 


	12. She's All that Part One

Now the VERY important chapter, everyone must read this. It comes in two parts though. It's like two episodes of friends. Part one and part two, and I hope you get what I mean.  
  
Let's get on with it, shall we?  
  
She's all that: part one.  
  
She's pretty,  
  
I thought I knew her,  
  
She's was great,  
  
I thought I knew her,  
  
She used to be fat,  
  
I thought I knew her,  
  
There it is,  
  
I wish I knew her,  
  
She's all that  
  
Unknown composer, which you'll find out who .  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hogwarts wasn't the same after that.  
  
All the girls seemed to join Lily's side. They went round with her telling mean jokes about James, but it didn't make her feel worse, for good.  
  
But neither did it make her feel better.  
  
The boys went around James, comforting him. They knew that a mean joke would make him feel worse.  
  
Or better.  
  
But James wanted to be left alone, in exile. He wanted to just go to the library, or see Lily's pretty face smiling, but she frowned or dropped her smile completely wherever she went.  
  
She didn't even laugh.  
  
Her soft tone hardened. A boy would stand in front of her, and somehow remind her of James.  
  
Especially Sirus.  
  
"Hey Lil, how are you?" he said, when he approached her once. She sighed, and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Look, I don't care how I am, so go away," she said harshly. She strutted off.  
  
She no longer cared how she looked like. Her make up was left untouched for days, and she had her hair strictly in a bun. But to everyone else, no matter what she did, she still stayed pretty. But she wanted to be turned in McGonagall, no longer happy.  
  
But what James or Lily didn't notice was that Severus was noticing everything they did, and felt guilty.  
  
But then James turned to Snape, rather than Sirius.  
  
Lily turned to Snape as well, and Remus.  
  
Those two were the only ones that wouldn't like to get involved in the connection between her and James.  
  
"I feel stupid comforting her any longer, I just wished they were together," said Remus, as he walked to the hall with Severus.  
  
Severus looked on the floor, trying to hide his guilty face.  
  
But he couldn't take it any longer. He had to tell someone.  
  
"Lupin, there's something that only I know, and I need to tell someone who keeps a secret."  
  
Remus smiled. "Ok, as you kept my secret about - you know," Remus went white.  
  
"I saw it. I witnessed what happened. James is telling the truth. It was Pink who did it, and she also muttered the tickling charm."  
  
Remus almost burst into anger, but his human senses told him to calm down. "What?" he said calmly. "I got to tell this to Lily!"  
  
"No! You can't! Please?" Severus' eyes turned to begging.  
  
"But why? Don't you see that you would join them together?" Remus frowned slightly.  
  
"It's just - I can't. I really can't. When it comes to this kind of thing, love, I don't know what stops me. I'll tell them when I'm ready, but keep it to yourself, will you?"  
  
Remus sighed. "Yes Severus, I won't tell them at all until when they each have a girlfriend and boyfriend." He stalked off, rather annoyed. "Oh, I will keep it to myself as you kept my secret." He said as he turned around.  
  
This made the Slytherin feel guilty.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"No, no, that doesn't break anyone's heart,"  
  
James screwed up him piece of paper. He had ten pieces around him.  
  
"How about I write someone else's song?" muttered James. "Sing it at the Christmas Prom? No, no, I'll be their Hogwarts' singer." James started writing a list of songs that would break the heart of many, and started practicing.  
  
"Beautiful James, beautiful," said Sirius, wiping a fake tear. "You'll seriously would get a lot of girls crying. Really." Sirius smiled.  
  
James didn't.  
  
Sirius sighed at his heartbroken friend, and went off to bed.  
  
James muttered a spell, in which a man appeared.  
  
"You called?" said the man, with young looks and blond hair, and was the singer from The Calling.  
  
"Would you like to be on stage for the Christmas Ball?" asked James.  
  
The man smiled. "Yeah, I would!"  
  
"And to pay you back, more people will buy your music, as it's great. Deal?"  
  
"Yeah, deal. Put up some posters about autographs or something, as long as they buy a picture or CD or something so we can sign it."  
  
"Good idea," James still didn't smile.  
  
"And cheer up, for god's sakes!" joked the man. James smiled for once. "Girl problems?"  
  
"Yeah, and that's why I want you to come on stage," he said. "I'd do anything to say sorry and it was a mistake."  
  
"You cheated on her, didn't you?" said the man, his eyes widened.  
  
"She saw it, but it was all a setup."  
  
The man winked. "You're a good guy, I don't see why you would cheat on a girl."  
  
He smiled and went.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"That's such a beautiful dress Lil,"  
  
Shopping, in Lily's opinion, was the big hobby she loved. She actually enjoyed herself for once, and cared on how she looked.  
  
"Hey Lil, have a partner for the ball yet?" asked Snape.  
  
Lily smiled at the Slytherin and sighed. "I wish, but I'm saying no to everyone so far, and if you're asking me, I'm sorry but it's no."  
  
Snape laughed. "No, I wasn't asking you to the Ball, or Prom thingy. I was asking if you had a partner, that's all."  
  
Lily put down her cherish smile. "Well, I'm just still - still quite hurt. You know what I mean, don't you Severus?"  
  
He did, but then felt guilty. "Yeah," he said, trying to hide the guilt in his eyes. "Look, I know I'm not a girl, but I think that dress would make you beautiful."  
  
Lily giggled. "It'll make me look like a snowflake."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Yes, and that's the point of Christmas. I know, as my mum is a fashion designer. She used to babble on for ages about colours and what goes with what and make up. I took this all in out of boredom."  
  
Lily smiled. "You are full of surprises,"  
  
"Well, if you think about it, maybe my mum might lend you some make up and magazines," said Snape, but went slightly red. "She did the Christmas catalogue for Witch's Weekly this year, and she got five stars for it. I remember seeing one, and I pictured it on any girl. It would make them the snowflake - or snow flower - of the ball."  
  
"You mean like this dress?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one."  
  
Lily was holding out a beautiful dress, which in fact wasn't expensive. It was white but reflected silver and high-heeled sandals lay by it. The collar had a fray of white fur, which was very fashionable. A small bag was tied to the hanger, saying 'make up to match'.  
  
"Oh look! It even comes with a tiara." Lily exclaimed, laughing.  
  
"That my dear, is 10 galleons," said the woman. "You're lucky, it's the first one and only on in, and at a good price. It's 20 galleons in the magazine."  
  
"I'll take it!" said Lily, with a bright smile.  
  
Snape smiled too, and then saw James outside, feeling like an outcast. He dropped his facial expressions, and then walked off.  
  
"Wait Potter," said Snape, trying to catch up with him on the icy roads, which he tried not to slip on. "She's refusing the have a partner."  
  
"Really?" said James, who sounded like he really needed a cough sweet.  
  
"Yeah, she's still - pretty hurt," said Snape. He rubbed the snow with his foot. "Look, my suggestion is don't get a partner and get a good robe. My mum could help."  
  
"I know, my cousin reads Witch's weekly too," said James, his eyes rolling. "She saw all the robes which are available here. I'm trying to find the one that will make me look stunning, but not a show off."  
  
"I know the place," said Snape, and pointed to the shop where Lily left. "You better come with me. You didn't see Lily's robe, did you?"  
  
"No, I just saw her get excited, and that made me feel worse,"  
  
Snape frowned. "Cheer up, it's almost Christmas,"  
  
James didn't smile, and Snape grabbed his arm.  
  
"There's something seriously wrong with you," said James. "You're acting really nice to me, and normally you can be an idiot."  
  
"Christmas," said Snape.  
  
"But you are never nice at all occasions, even your birthday," said James, raising one eyebrow.  
  
Snape shrugged his shoulders. "It's a reason, but I can't tell you."  
  
James' facial features turned to his normal mourning ones. "I guess," He spotted some purple robes, in which some girls were around saying 'I wish I had my partner in that, it's amazing' and then one said for James to come over.  
  
"James, why don't you get this robe?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know,"  
  
One girl relaxed her smile. "You haven't smiled in weeks. I know what happened, but there's got to be a mistake. You wouldn't have the heart to do that to Lily."  
  
"I don't," said James. "I don't have the heart to do anything. That part of me is gone." "Oh, I'm sorry," said the girl. "I really shouldn't have mentioned it. It's just if Pink's involved, then it's a setup. That's how we see it, don't we?"  
  
"Yeah!" chorused the other girls.  
  
"So if you want any help on choosing a robe, we'll help you. My name is Amy, and I'm a second year."  
  
James smiled slightly. "At least you will make me smile for the first time in weeks."  
  
Snape laughed. "I thought Sirius could do that. Anyways, I got to meet Remus at the three broomsticks."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Asking him about how he's getting on with his robe shopping, and to get a drink."  
  
But he wasn't going to ask him about that. He was going to set up something for James.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ok Sev, shoot ahead,"  
  
"Right. Lily doesn't want a partner for the moment, and she thought I was asking her. Bit embarrassing. James? Make sure he doesn't get a partner. We shall be making them end up together, in a way. Prom King and Queen." Remus smirked. "They will end up together, you know it. Make sure everyone votes for them to be King and Queen, and make sure everyone knows the plan. Except my house won't find out about the voting."  
  
Remus drank the last of his butterbeer. "It's on,"  
  
James came out of the shop, with the most handsome robes.  
  
Thanks to Lily's friend, Trace, she helped James pick the right one.  
  
It was moonlight blue, and showed the colour in James' eyes. It could have sparkled his looks.  
  
The second thing James did was get contacts. He also got some gel to control his hair.  
  
And as a wanna-be stylist, Trace would do it. He would make James look like the best looking guy in the Prom.  
  
And went along with Snape's plan.  
  
To make sure James doesn't get a partner.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Want to know what happens next? REVIEW! 


	13. She's all that Part Two

Little suspension there. Not really, but here's the second part anyways.  
  
"There was this girl, a girl,  
  
Who seemed to brighten up the room so clear,  
  
She flicked her hair around in style,  
  
She was pretty, so strong,  
  
She brought each eye to have a tear,  
  
She added to me a pretty hot smile,  
  
I fell in love, so instantly  
  
So instantly I couldn't take it,  
  
I could never know her; I could never know her."  
  
Unknown artist, and you are going to find out who.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was a snowy month. Three feet of snow covered the grounds, causing the marauders to have snowball fights. Peter was forgiven at last; as he finally found out about the guy he was hanging round with. He learnt James' lesson, and promised to never betray him again.  
  
Little did James know was that he broke the promise years later, on the night when Voldemort killed him and his wife.  
  
As they put snow down Peter's back, they put snow in Sirius socks. James seemed to get out of this hassle, as he knew how to have a snowball fight well. James was laughing and having fun for the first time in weeks.  
  
An owl came from his father later. He had been told by a 'little bird' ("I'm going to kill Sirius,") that there was a break between him and Lily. He had almost forgotten. He was told that James was innocent, and he believed James. He advised him to keep happy and not to let this subject put him down. James smiled at this point, and kept his hopes up.  
  
After all, he wouldn't imagine him marrying Lily.  
  
Lily was reading a book in her dormitory when the girls woke up. They yawned and stretched and went to have a shower, while a deer hung outside the window. Ok, it was a stag. It was downstairs looking lonely and hungry, in which Lily got dressed and went to see it downstairs.  
  
"Why aren't you a pretty thing," she said, and handing the stag a carrot. "You lonely too? I am. My boyfriend and me seemed to be on a break. He kind of cheated on me. Has a deer ever done that to you?"  
  
The stag was obviously clever, as it shook its head.  
  
"Wow, you under stand what I say! What would I expect for a Hogwarts' creature." Lily rolled her eyes and sat down with the stag. It had clear dark eyes. "You know, I never expected him to do it." She feed the stag another carrot. "I'm not going to the Prom with anyone, as it will hurt him as well as me." The stag seemed to enjoy the carrot a lot, but his ears were still pricked. "I know James wants to apologise, but it's difficult. I think the best thing now is to be friends. Oh what am I saying? This will scar me for the rest of my life. I shall bear this scar on my feelings. Oh well. Stay around ok? I might have something better than carrots."  
  
The stag nodded, and she left.  
  
But then the stag turned into James.  
  
"I will," he said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Time for the king to reign," said Trace, fixing James' hair. James fixed his contacts in.  
  
"These contacts are weird, it feels like my eyesight when I was five."  
  
Trace frowned. "How long have you had glasses?"  
  
"Since I was seven. It's a long time." James sighed.  
  
"There! Finished."  
  
"Dude! Absolutely I mean - DUDE!" Neil said, the American third year. "The chicks will surround you with those looks. And me, with these purple robes." Neil dusted his old robes.  
  
"As long as your partner is with you, you would be their star to them."  
  
Neil smiled. "Thanks,"  
  
"No problemo," said Trace. "Now I need to change. And hide in your dormitory until Lily's gone."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
Lily was up in her dormitory, fixing her hair into a bun, but then let some hair fray out. She let some hair come out on the front, so it would make her look like a queen with the tiara. She put her make up on, which consisted of silver eye shadow, a silver shimmer, which acted like a body glitter, and silver mascara, which made her eyes look desiring.  
  
"Come on Lil,"  
  
Trace was waiting outside the dormitory with her sky blue robes. She had a partner, Sam from the upper year.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
She walked out, smiling. She heard a wolf whistle from Sirius and saw Remus faint, realistically.  
  
"Remus, you can get up now, said Peter.  
  
"Enervate," muttered Lily. Remus stood up again. "I feel really dazed now," he joked. "I never realized I could faint." He brushed his old dark blue robes. "Right Trace, you can go with Lily. I'll wait for Sirius to get ready. Oh and you too Sam."  
  
"Ok," chorused Sam and Trace, in which they both laughed at the unison of voices. They left with Lily, as more people outside in the corridors gazed at Lily's beauty.  
  
"James, come out, come out!" said Remus.  
  
"Wherever you are!" said Sirius.  
  
"We need to meet the young man, who fell from a star!" finished Remus.  
  
"See, the Wizard of Oz really helps," said Sirius.  
  
James walked out.  
  
"Jesus Prongs, what have you done to yourself?" said Sirius. "You look - rufus!"  
  
Everyone stared at Sirius.  
  
"Hey, I got it from a muggle movie 'she's all that' ok?"  
  
"Ok Pad," said James. "Make sure you don't drink too much this time."  
  
Sirius chuckled. "And I thought I was a woman - it was a weird feeling actually."  
  
James laughed at his friend.  
  
They made their ways down to the hall, with Remus and Sirius joining their partners as they arrived. They said their good byes to James, and Remus winked at Snape nearby, putting the plan into action.  
  
Snape walked over to James.  
  
"James, there's something I need to tell you," he said solemnly.  
  
James smiled. "Yeah?"  
  
Snape was glad James was in a good mood. "I witnessed it."  
  
"Witnessed what?" said James, his left eyebrow going up. He turned to see the girls almost fainting.  
  
"Pink."  
  
"Ok Severus, if you want a mental hospital, then come with me," he said. He turned back to Snape.  
  
But Snape was gone.  
  
"Lily, Severus witnessed it," said Remus.  
  
"What?" said Lily.  
  
"Pink,"  
  
"He met the singer? Oh cool!"  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
Lily turned around to see Sirius was casting his eyes over to the punch, and was thinking of spiking it. "I don't know what you mean but," She turned to find Remus gone.  
  
Lily and James were both in a confused position, and then saw each other.  
  
Lily saw him block out all the girls who gaped at him. He really did get him charms over them, but it bothered him.  
  
He looked up to her, and then looked to the floor, obviously blushing.  
  
Lily turned around to see Trace, hiding her redness.  
  
Smoke and a loud noise on the stage.  
  
But then figures were seen on the stage as music started.  
  
"The Calling!" shouted Lily, as many people cheered. "Oh my god! I need my CD . . ."  
  
"In which I have got it, Lil," said Remus.  
  
"How did you know they were coming?"  
  
"My sources," said Remus, winking.  
  
At this point, James thought the Remus was hitting on Lily.  
  
"Thanks Rem!" said Lily, and she hugged Remus tightly. "You are such a great person!"  
  
"Yeah, I am," said Remus, pretending to not see James' jealous face.  
  
But then Trace's part of the plan came into action.  
  
"James, you want to dance?" said Trace.  
  
James went white. "Ok," he said.  
  
"Snape, remember that James wrote a song to sing on stage," said Remus.  
  
"Yeah, I do remember that," said Snape, watching Lily's face start to frown as she saw James dancing with Trace. "Look at that now." Remus turned his face to Lily, who was still staring. "You made him jealous, Trace makes her jealous. The part of the plan worked."  
  
"And I found both their rings, tossed in the common room," said Remus.  
  
"Excellent," Snape smirked at his werewolf partner in crime. "Now for the request." Snape gave a signal to Sirius, who then slid in a request in the box. "They start in an hour, and he's on the top of the list."  
  
"And Lily will see how much he's sorry," he said. "Make sure this request is a surprise to James." He whispered to Emma, who nodded and added an evil grin.  
  
"Trace, can we stop dancing?" shouted James over the hard music.  
  
"So lately, been wondering, who will be there to take my place,"  
  
"No! A slow dance is on!" said Trace, as everyone shut up and slow danced to the music. Trace grabbed his arm as he tried to turn away. "Come on, I know you want to!"  
  
"I don't actually," said James, at the same time as Lily in which silence was heard with the music in the back round. Both walked away and to their surprise, they saw each other and bumped into each other. "Sorry," they muttered.  
  
The song decided to start up again.  
  
"So lately, been wondering,  
  
Who will be there to take my place.  
  
When I'm gone, you'll need love,  
  
To light up the shadows on your face.  
  
If a great wave shall fall, fall upon us all.  
  
Then between the sand and stone,  
  
Can you make it on you own?"  
  
Lily muttered the words to the chorus as she felt like crying, as well as Emily who was watching Lily and James sit in silence.  
  
"And now - requests!" said the lead singer. "First up, Mr James Potter!"  
  
James sat up. "Oh - I completely forgot!" He rushed to the stage, almost stepping on his robes.  
  
Trace grabbed him and put in last minute looks.  
  
He walked like it was slow motion on the stage. His hair flowed as if wind was blowing through it, and he blinked slowly. His dazzling blue eyes made the girls scream.  
  
It was like slow motion to Lily.  
  
"Ok girls, if you shut up, I can get on with my song," he joked smiling. "This is a song I wrote for someone - someone special to me. But unfortunately, I don't think this song will grab her heart. The first song is going to be wherever you will go, by this cool band, then one I wrote after that - unless you have any complaints?" The people cheered.  
  
James began his song. The mixture of feeling inside him was horrible. Sirius had found his way with Remus and Peter onto the back of the stage, so they'll be playing his song.  
  
They were just as good, as long as magic came into it.  
  
The feelings inside James boosted him to make his song wonderful.  
  
He finished, with a huge bow as the three students made their way onto the instrument.  
  
"James, we'll be playing along with you," said Sirius, into a spare microphone. James stood there, almost petrified by the noise. He smiled. "We wanted to start up a band called the Marauders, but we wanted to surprise you on our first concert, and I hope you might want to keep us going." Remus smiled to this.  
  
"Yeah, I would, and thanks," said James.  
  
"Ok - one two three four!"  
  
"There was this girl, a girl,  
  
Who seemed to brighten up the room so clear,  
  
She flicked her hair around in style,  
  
She was pretty, so strong,  
  
She brought each eye to have a tear,  
  
She added to me a pretty hot smile,  
  
I fell in love, so instantly  
  
So instantly I couldn't take it,  
  
I could never know her; I could never know her."  
  
James suddenly stopped and said, "Look, sorry guys but I just can't do this. Not because of you. It's because," but he dropped the microphone and ran off stage.  
  
There was silence.  
  
But the time he was out of earshot, everyone shouted 'We want Potter' over and over.  
  
The three left on stage glanced at each other nervously.  
  
"What shall we do? Leave this crowd with no singer?" said a very hesitated Sirius.  
  
Lily walked up to bottom of the stage. "I'll go and find him," she shouted up to them.  
  
The three sat down, waiting in their robes.  
  
Lily rushed out, in which she realized what Remus had meant.  
  
James was innocent.  
  
It was a set up.  
  
Pink made sure of this.  
  
And Snape was watching.  
  
She felt a tug.  
  
"Look Lil, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," said Snape.  
  
Lily smiled. "It's ok, it's my fault for being mad at him. I understand why you didn't do it, and thanks a lot." She kissed him on the cheek, in which Snape went pink. She giggled at his face colour.  
  
"Put too much blusher, did you?" Lily said.  
  
"Oh god, I'm sorry," said Snape, embarrassed. "It's just - you know."  
  
"I know you like me. I've known that for ages. Don't worry. But I need to go."  
  
Snape stood there. He felt a slight urge of jealously  
  
But he felt happy for both of them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lily found him by the lake.  
  
James had spent the last ten minutes with his angelic face with uncontrollable tears flowing like a waterfall and now had sniffed back the water works. He fingered something he found in his pocket, in which he suspected Sirius had slipped in there.  
  
"I'm sorry for being mad," whispered Lily in his ear.  
  
He looked up.  
  
Their eyes met. Lily saw his blue eyes clearly for once, not underneath the glasses. Lily's eyes seemed silvery and those green eyes were too bright to be natural. She was like an ice queen, he was like Oberon in Shakespeare's play.  
  
But as James stood up, he transformed into a stag.  
  
The same stag that understood Lily.  
  
"You heard me?" said Lily. "Oh, I completely forgot that you were an animagus."  
  
He transformed back again. "But there's something that you must at least know."  
  
"What's that?" said Lily taking his hand, in which she slid on her ring that she found in it, and slid on his on his hand.  
  
"My heart broke, but it has been mended by your voice," he said softly, brushing back her hair. "And I wanted to make sure I made that song for you. I do love you."  
  
"And I do love you too, James Potter," said Lily.  
  
They kissed, as the half moon shone above them.  
  
And out of nowhere, as they kissed, snow fell.  
  
"Let's go inside and finish that song, shall we?" whispered James.  
  
"Yeah," said Lily. "You know, I made Snape go right pink."  
  
"How?" said James.  
  
"To say thank you for everything, I kissed him on the cheek and made him go pink. He told me he liked me very much, and I understood what he meant."  
  
James laughed. "You did the same thing to me when you did that the first time. You made time stand still."  
  
As they were crowned Prom Queen and King later, James sung his song on stage.  
  
"There was this girl, a girl,  
  
Who seemed to brighten up the room so clear,  
  
She flicked her hair around in style,  
  
She was pretty, so strong,  
  
She brought each eye to have a tear,  
  
She added to me a pretty hot smile,  
  
I fell in love, so instantly  
  
So instantly I couldn't take it,  
  
I could never know her; I could never know her.  
  
Oh  
  
She's pretty,  
  
I thought I knew her,  
  
She's was great,  
  
I thought I knew her,  
  
She used to be fat,  
  
I thought I knew her,  
  
There it is,  
  
I wish I knew her,  
  
She's all that."  
  
"Her pretty name was Lily,  
  
She really reminded me of a flower,  
  
And when I told her she laughed.  
  
But I was foolish, foolish  
  
Blinded by looks of what she was,  
  
I wish I had the chance to really know her.  
  
I fell in love so instantly  
  
So instantly I couldn't take it,  
  
I could never know her  
  
Oh  
  
She's pretty,  
  
I thought I knew her,  
  
She's was great,  
  
I thought I knew her,  
  
She used to be fat,  
  
I thought I knew her,  
  
There it is,  
  
I wish I knew her,  
  
She's all that.  
  
She's all that.  
  
Oh that's right.  
  
I wish I had the chance to really know her.  
  
I fell in love so instantly  
  
So instantly I couldn't take it,  
  
I could never know her  
  
She's pretty,  
  
I thought I knew her,  
  
She's was great,  
  
I thought I knew her,  
  
She used to be fat,  
  
I thought I knew her,  
  
There it is,  
  
I wish I knew her,  
  
She's all that.  
  
She's all that, She's all that, She's all that, She's all that,  
  
Lily."  
  
Everyone cheered. Lily smiled to her favourite song.  
  
And that topped her list of all songs for as long as she lived.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ok, if anyone likes that, they can add their reviews. You can have me add extra chapters, or if I should do a sequel. I just hope you used tissues for that. *wink wink* I hope you really enjoyed it. So suggestions please! 


	14. A little extra note from the author

A little extra from the author.  
  
I hope you enjoyed the chapters. I spent long hours writing and imagining them. Anyways, I am going to do a sequel very soon IF you all help me out with loads of reviews of suggestions. Read Ron's missing twin chapters as well as The Fifth book: The Order of the Phoenix which I will be putting up after this. You'll see absolute sadness and drama in it, as the trio becomes a quartet, after a new person joins in. Happy Halloween to y'all! Ally xxx 


End file.
